


Heart and Home

by STARSdidathing



Series: Pokémon AU's - Gotta Write 'Em All [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Attraction, Cute, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Happy, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, POV Alternating, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki always had a special connection with his pokémon. He disliked the use of pokéballs and preferred to let them roam free so they could choose to stay with him of their own freewill. In all his years of travelling, Loki had never met another person who felt the same way - not until he met Tony.Pokémon AU (knowledge of the pokémon series/canon not needed, Loki & Tony are adults)





	1. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pokémon AU that very few people asked for: I blame **StagLynxSpider** and **NovaRain** , but mostly **StagLynxSpider** my partner in Pokémon FI writing XD
> 
> Now, just to say, you **don't need knowledge of Pokémon** to read these stories as everything should be explained in the story and I've provided helpful links to pictures of any Pokémon that I reference. 
> 
> For people who _do_ know about Pokémon this has actually been based roughly on the Pokémon Sapphire/Ruby game universe as opposed to the anime since I was revisiting those games when this idea and then this fic snowballed into existence, heh. 
> 
> But as said, it's pretty loosely based on the universe so you should all be able to sit back and enjoy this Pokémon AU!
> 
> Oh, and keep an eye on this series, not only do I have more Pokémon AU's to come (I have four planned, two of which are already written BECAUSE LOKI AND TONY WITH CUTE LITTLE POKEMON, HOW COULD I RESIST?) but **StagLynxSpider** has some FI Pokemon AU's too! So hopefully there's a few pokémon fans among you all who can enjoy our combined stories ;P

When Loki showed up in Mauville city it was with an address in one hand, his pokémon by his side and the fervent hope that someone would be able to fix his unknown and slightly broken pokémon database system. 

He’d been in Meteor Falls when the database had been fractured. He’d been examining the way wild [zubats](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/zubat) evolved and adapted to different cave environments when he’d shifted his position and touched a rock that turned out _not_ to be a rock. It was an agitated [lunatone](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/lunatone) that did not appreciate being awoken from its slumber.

The pokémon had flown at him angrily and Loki had been so startled that he’d fallen backwards, hitting the ground hard enough to not only bruise himself but smash his database against a boulder.

His own pokémon had rushed forward and protected him from the lunatone, but upon realising it was outnumbered the pokémon had hurriedly floated away. While Loki had thanked his pokémon for their protection with soft pats and kind smiles, it hadn’t changed the fact that Loki had needed to leave the caves and hope that he could find someone to fix his database.

The item was a prototype which meant there weren’t many people who knew about it, let alone could work out how to repair it. It was why Loki had made his way to the nearby city of Rustboro in order to phone his employer. Professor Birch was a gifted researcher and had given him the database to update with new and additional information on wild pokémon. It quickly became apparent however, that the researcher wasn’t in the lab and wasn’t expected back for days. 

Loki had been debating what to do while staring at the payphone in his hand--should he just make his way back to visit the professor and hope that the man could fix it?--when an old woman had come over to him. She’d overheard Loki’s troubles and had given him the details of an engineer famed throughout Hoenn for his talents at fixing anything put in front of him. Desperate enough to give the man a try, Loki had taken the address and made his way out of the industrial city of Rustboro. He’d needed to travel through the Rusturf Tunnel that connected the city to the picturesque Verdanturf Town, but from there, it was only a short hour and a half walk to get him to the outskirts of Mauville.

Mauville was a large city right in the centre of Hoenn and often frequented by travellers. It was bursting with new technology while also retaining many of the old buildings and ways of the past. Loki had only been there a few times before, but even though it was nicer than some other places he'd been to, Loki had never stayed long, preferring to remain as far from cities as possible.

He received a few curious looks the further that he walked into Mauville, but then, that could be said for anywhere.

Loki knew he was different than most of the pokémon owners in Hoenn; his long coat wasn’t white which would designate his position as a researcher; instead it was black and green. His windswept black hair, fingerless working gloves and standard, rough, all-terrain clothing should have made him a trainer; but there was no belt to house his pokéballs. The rucksack that was thrown over his shoulder with its half-eaten notepads sticking out and camping supplies didn’t fit with any preconceptions either. But, more than any of the oddities that made up his outfit, it was the pokémon trailing at his feet that made everyone stop and stare.

Loki was one of the few people who had multiple pokémon but preferred not to house them in pokéballs. He preferred to let his pokémon remain free and uncaged. He didn’t like the capturing or battling of pokémon and that automatically put him at odds with most of Hoenn and the world at large.

Loki had three pokémon and he loved them dearly. They were his friends, his _family_ and he wouldn’t give them up for the world - nor, would he ever wish to trap them inside pokéballs.

Fenrir was his oldest pokémon, a [mightyena](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/mightyena) who always walked at Loki’s side. Fenrir kept pace with Loki and eyed everyone with suspicious and protective eyes; prepared to take out any threat that crossed Loki’s path. Loki often had to soothingly pat the mightyena to keep him from growling and intimidating anyone he thought looked at them wrong.

His other pokémon, by comparison, were more easy going, Yggdrasil the most of all. She was a [ninetails](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/ninetales) and was the one most likely to wander away from Loki. She liked to examine and explore everything in her path. She was curious and free-spirited; finding as much fascination in a flower as a shop window. Yggdrasil always made her way back to him, especially if he advised her they were moving on, but she was peaceful and friendly to any human she came across.

Loptr, his [absol](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/absol) however, was something else entirely. While Loptr was more relaxed then Fenrir and curious about everything he saw like Yggdrasil, Loptr was also mischief incarnate. Loptr was a disaster pokémon and that meant depending on the absol’s mood, there could either be a large earthquake or a harmless prank just around the corner. Loki had, for the most part, convinced Loptr not to reign down chaos on people simply because they crossed his path, but sometimes mischief was too tempting a prospect for Loptr to ignore.

They were all incredibly loyal to Loki and would defend him with their lives and in turn, Loki would do anything in his power to protect them and look after their freedom.

He just hoped that whoever this engineer was, he didn’t deride Loki for his refusal to use pokéballs (a not uncommon occurrence) or forbid Loki’s pokémon from entering the engineer’s workspace. If he did the man would quickly learn that although Loki could be polite and friendly, he had a tongue that was sharp and acidic. He might _also_ turn a blind eye if Loptr decided to cause a little chaos upon the man’s shop; Loki had no problem if the _deserving_ gained his absol’s wrath.

Smirking slightly, Loki gave Loptr a soft pat from where he was walking at Loki’s left. The absol looked away from the people of Mauville to happily enjoy the attention. Fenrir just remained at Loki’s right, scanning the town for threats while Yggdrasil was trotting along happily, scanning the shopfronts and occasionally running back to Loki and brushing her tails and head against his leg in a brief bid for affection. 

It was a peaceful walk despite the bustle and chatter of the city and when Loki finally reached the large building he sought that was on the very edge of the town, he was close enough to see Mt Chimney behind it. The house was well situated and large. It was two stories high and there was a sign hanging in the front window that Loki eyed a little dubiously: _Tony and Co: for all your fixing needs!_

Pushing open the door, Loki squinted inside, but it was clean and professional unlike the sign; it was a bright, open space with a handful of chairs, some plants, a few framed artworks on the walls (engineering models and landscapes of some of the towns in Hoenn mostly, but there were a few pokémon puns that Loki tried not to smirk at) as well as a front counter. It had no one there but there was a half-open door behind the counter, leading into a back room. 

Stepping inside, Loki waited for his pokémon to join him before shutting the door and making his way over to the counter. He placed one hand on it, tapping absently before he called out, “Hello?” He glanced down at the directions he’d been given and the only name anyone seemed to have. “Tony?”

“In the back!” Loki managed to hear as it was shouted from further inside the building. “Come on through!”

Glancing down at his pokémon, he found the three of them looking up at him with different levels of resignation and dismay, well aware of what the situation would likely entail for them. It just made Loki sigh regretfully before he gave each of them a brief pat on the head. “Wait for me here. He might not be fond of you exploring his workshop.”

His pokémon did not take it well: Fenrir dropped his head to stare at the floor with disheartened, heartbroken features. Yggdrasil seemed to wilt; her ears drooping as she sat down dejectedly, her tails coiling around her body in an attempt at comforting herself. Loptr let out a loud huff of unhappiness and flopped down to lie flat on the floor and glare in the direction of the voice that had, by his estimation, forbade him from following Loki.

Loki knew they were upset, but he _also_ knew that they were attempting to guilt him into letting them follow him. They’d used it before with varying success, but this time, he really couldn’t be swayed by them. 

“I’ll be out again soon,” he told them firmly, before turning away and ignoring any more of their antics.

It took Loki a moment to work out how to unlatch and lift up a part of the counter in order to get to the half-open door, but once he was there, he pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside. He was slightly stunned to find a lab full of benches that were overflowing with computers, cables, boxes of equipment, tools and empty coffee mugs. It was nothing but pure technological chaos and while Loki was mildly dubious about navigating the maze and meeting the person who owned such a mess, he did need his database fixed.

Walking further inside with cautious movements, Loki found himself flinching backwards when a floating [magneton](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/magneton) suddenly drifted past him. Loki’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open; stunned not only by its presence in a lab but that it was roaming free. Loki knew that Mauville had a lot of electric pokémon due to the town’s gym leader preferring them, not to mention the nearby power plant, but he also knew that magnemites and magneton’s were usually despised by engineers due to their disruptive nature. It was practically unheard of to see one _in_ a lab.

Yet the pokémon just surveyed Loki, seeming to look him up and down before making a decision; it started to float backwards in a gesture that Loki could tell was meant to lead him through the maze of mechanical parts that were strewn around the lab. Loki didn’t even hesitate to obediently trail after it; he was too fascinated to deny it. 

There were so many questions he wanted to ask: How did the engineer have his technology working with a magneton nearby? Loki had heard of dampeners being developed years ago, but he hadn’t thought they were strong enough for anything more than a couple of magnemite. Why did the engineer even _let_ the pokémon run free? Was it an accident? Had the pokémon escaped its pokéball or somehow snuck in, drawn to the electricity in the air? But if that was the case, how was it able to lead Loki so easily?

The questions buzzed through Loki’s mind as he followed the magneton. It seemed to know exactly where it was going and considering the room was large, and full of different directions one could take, Loki was both glad for the assistance and increasingly intrigued by it.

When Loki was finally led to what seemed to be the main working area, he found numerous benches arranged to create a square floorspace with various devices in different stages of being ‘worked on’ littering the four benches. There was a brunet man sitting bent over the furthest desk, tools and half formed items strewn around him. It didn’t take Loki long to realise that the man wasn’t alone and Loki found his attention catching on an adorable [linoone](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/linoone) that was resting on top of the engineer’s feet. The linoone had some kind of metal item clutched in its hands while its mouth was latched onto the cuff of the man’s pants.

There was a final pokémon that Loki hadn’t noticed initially, not until it moved its head. It was a [flygon](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/flygon) and it was sitting behind some of the monitors on the engineer’s desk. It had its claws curled over the top of one as it watched the brunet work with open curiosity. Loki felt completely enraptured as he saw such rarely witnessed _harmony_ with pokémon in a work setting. 

Loki’s occupation of researching and studying wild pokémon had him travelling all over Hoenn, but rarely saw him spending time in cities or with other people. He found people... irritating and difficult. They claimed to love their pokémon yet kept them locked in pokéballs until they wanted to associate with or use them. Loki always gritted his teeth to witness it; a pokémon wasn’t an occasional commitment, they were friends, they were _family_. You couldn’t just switch off a person because you didn’t want to be around them, and that should be the same for pokémon.

But this? This was everything Loki would do himself. It was everything he _wanted_ to see, and never managed to find.

Loki was so busy drinking in such a wonderful sight that he almost jumped when the magneton made a loud, frustrated noise. But he quickly realised it wasn’t meant for him, it was for the engineer who startled and looked up from his project. He looked in the air above him, as if expecting the magneton to be there before he glanced over his shoulder and quickly caught sight of Loki.

 _Oh... dear_ , Loki thought, feeling himself swallow slightly at seeing such an unexpectedly gorgeous face to go with a pokémon friendly personality. 

“Sorry,” the man apologised to him, giving an embarrassed smile. “I get involved in my projects. Good thing Jarvis here keeps me on track.” He turned a brighter grin on the magneton after his words, but the pokémon just seemed to give a metal sounding, exasperated sigh. The engineer turned back to the bench in order to put down his tools, but when he tried to get up he didn’t get far before noticing the weight on his feet. He rolled his chair out slightly, being careful not to disrupt the linoone. He gave it a mock-glare the moment he was able. “Dum-e, what are you doing down there, hmm?”

The linoone just let go of the fabric in its mouth before holding up the piece of what was obviously discarded scrap metal. Loki saw the engineer’s mouth twitch in a suppressed smile. “Thanks, you little dork. I’m sure I’ll need that.” 

Its tail swished happily and the engineer bent down to give it a soft pat on the head with one hand before taking the item from the pokémon with the other. He went to sit back up but his flygon had taken the opportunity to jump down and come over to the engineer. It had landed on the ground with its hind legs on the floor and its claws and head coming to rest on the engineer’s shoulder and back, keeping the brunet slightly slumped. The engineer just laughed and looked over at the pokémon. 

“Friday, sweetie,” he said, “we’ve had this conversation; since you’ve evolved, you can’t climb on me anymore.” The flygon--a female, now that Loki could see her closer--made a sad sound and rubbed her head against Tony. “Awh, don’t pout. I’ll give you a cuddle after I’ve spoken to this guy, okay?” 

When the linoone proceeded to jump off the engineer’s feet only to scratch madly at his leg--the epitome of ‘ _don’t forget about me!_ ’--the engineer sighed fondly, “And you too, Dum-e. I’ll give you a cuddle as well.”

It took the two pokémon a few moments before they seemed content enough with the promise to leave him be. It allowed the engineer to sheepishly uncurl himself from their affectionate touches to make his way towards Loki. He gave his magneton a soft pat as he walked past causing the pokémon to eye him warmly. Loki just felt completely and utterly charmed by the entire display.

“Sorry about that,” he apologised again before holding out his hand. “Name’s Tony, how can I help?”

“Loki,” he replied, taking the man’s calloused, warm hand and shaking it. “And it’s not a problem at all. I know exactly what it’s like.” Tony’s eyes instantly flicked down to Loki’s belt as if searching for pokéballs--his eyes had also tightened, his lips thinning as if he was trying to force down a grimace - as if he might _share_ Loki’s thoughts on pokéballs. It was so rare and so thrilling a possibility to imagine that it had Loki quickly explaining, “Ah, no. My pokémon are waiting in the other room. I didn’t know if you’d like-”

But Tony’s face had already brightened at his words and he dropped Loki’s hand to interrupt excitedly, “Really? They are? Can I meet them? Are they friendly?”

Tony’s utter enthusiasm made Loki fight down a smile at the adorable display and he assured the engineer. “They’re very friendly as long as you make no move to harm me.”

Tony nodded, his smile only seeming to stretch wider. “Loyalty. I know the feeling; shows a good friendship. My kids would do the same for me.”

Those words made Loki’s grin impossible to contain; especially after Loki could _see_ the bond this man shared with his pokémon simply by the way they acted around each other. It was something Loki almost never saw and it warmed his heart to witness now. It made is so terribly easy to instinctively like this man. “Then I’ll happily introduce you.”

The engineer was almost bouncing at Loki’s heels as he led Tony back out to the front office. It took almost no time to get there now that Loki knew the way to navigate the trails and as he entered the front room he found Yggdrasil sniffing a potted plant, Loptr lying on his back-- looking up at the ceiling and likely planning mischief--and Fenrir sitting in front of the door Loki had left them by. The mightyena had his eyes fixated as he waited for Loki to return and the moment he saw him, Fenrir started wagging his tail happily.

It was only when Tony stepped up beside Loki that Fenrir froze, his eyes narrowing. Loptr had shifted back onto his paws and was eyeing them both with puzzlement while Yggdrasil just bounded over; innately inquisitive and trusting Loki’s relaxed body language.

Tony was looking at all three of them with an interest and awe that Loki found difficult to look away from. The engineer instantly bent down and held out his hand for Yggdrasil to examine when she was close enough. 

“They’re beautiful,” Tony said, before glancing up to smile at Loki. “And they look really happy with you.” 

“So do yours,” Loki answered and the look they shared... it was full of compassion and understanding; two people who had seen more than their fair share of unhappy or overstressed pokémon and it made Loki’s heart race and his mouth feel dry.

But they didn’t get a chance to say more or look at one another longer as Dum-e, Tony’s linoone, was rushing out of the lab. He brushed against Loki’s ankle before ducking between Tony’s legs and wiggling out in front of Tony in order to inquisitively meet Yggdrasil’s nose with his own.

She blinked and mildly jerked backwards in shock at the unexpected development, but she soon bent her nose back down and sniffed the new pokémon in turn. It caused Dum-e’s white and brown tail to wag happily. Tony just laughed and lightly scratched Dum-e’s head. “Curious little knucklehead. You know that it’s rude to startle other pokémon, I’ve been telling you this for years.” He shook his head, sighing with faux-frustration. “You’re very lucky this lovely lady isn’t offended.”

Yggdrasil just preened at the compliment and she lightly batted her snout against Tony’s hand until the engineer started petting her in earnest. 

Her easy acceptance quickly made Fenrir and Loptr more curious as they edged closer to Tony and Dum-e. The linoone seemed completely unconcerned about the size difference between himself and the other pokémon as he excitedly sniffed and greeted the new additions. 

Watching their interactions, Loki could see that Yggdrasil was charmed by both Tony and Dum-e; her tails flicking happily as she smiled. Loptr was looking at Dum-e with increasing bafflement while being very careful with his feet as if he was worried he might step on the bouncing and enthusiastic pokémon. Fenrir, however, was not so easily won over. He had always been the most protective of Loki, especially with people he didn’t know and who might try to harm Loki. Fenrir had given a cursory glance to Dum-e, but after proving he wasn’t a threat he focused on Tony with deep suspicion. Loki couldn’t even blame the mightyena, not after everything they’d been through together. But not everyone would try to hurt Loki or try to separate him from his pokémon. It was why Loki took a step forward and ran a hand through Fenrir’s fur in a soothing gesture; appreciation for the protection, but advising it was unnecessary. Fenrir let out an unimpressed huff, but leant against Loki’s leg, giving his grudging acceptance of Loki’s assessment.

Tony’s flygon and magneton had made their way out of the lab during this time as well; Friday was perched on the front counter and staring down at everyone curiously while Jarvis was now floating in the air above them. The magneton had briefly captured Loptr’s attention, causing the absol to try and stand on its hind legs to sniff at Jarvis, but when he couldn’t reach him, Loptr had decided to push past Yggdrasil to demand Tony’s attention instead. The engineer had just laughed but offered it, patting him and Yggdrasil at the same time.

Loki could only smile and shake his head before telling his greedy pokémon, “Yggdrasil, Loptr, leave the man be. I still need his help with my problem.”

Yggdrasil’s expression could only be described as a pout, but she still pulled away from Tony readily enough, nudging the linoone as she did so that Dum-e would follow after her. Loptr sniffed and tilted his nose at Loki, highly unimpressed with the order, but he still withdrew from Tony. Loki was hardly surprised when the absol changed his motions mid-step to suddenly and mischievously jump at the counter in order to startle Friday who yelped and almost fell to the floor.

“ _Loptr_ ,” Loki reprimanded, but Tony was already fighting down a snigger as he stood up. Friday had regained her footing by then and had brought her face forward to glare at Loptr. Loki got the distinct impression some kind of war had just been declared as Loptr’s tail all but vibrated with his excitement. 

Tony seemed to have noticed as well and quickly declared firmly, “Okay, Friday, you know the rules.” She looked up at him, already nodding easily. “Loptr,” the absol glanced at the engineer and Loki felt his first hint of unease; Loptr did not like to be told what to do and while he wouldn’t lash out, he would go cold and snarl at those who had ordered him. “Rules are simple:” Tony continued, not noticing Loki’s apprehension as he held the pokémon’s gaze, “no hurting each other or anyone else and no breaking anything.”

Loptr tilted his head, but to Loki’s surprise, he slowly nodded his agreement to Tony’s stipulations without any kind of complaint or snarl. But... then again, Tony’s rules didn’t try to contain Loptr’s actions anymore than Loki’s would. It was about safety, not about quelling the mischief that made up the absol’s personality.

Content with the pokémon’s agreement, Tony turned back to Loki. “Okay, so, before we get to the problem that brought you here; your friends got any allergies? I can put down some food and water for them. I’ve got no idea how long this might take, but if it’s going to be a while, I’d rather they have something accessible, you know?”

Loki felt genuinely touched by the offer and the concern. “Thank you. They have no allergies.”

“Awesome. I’ve got a few different brands and flavours, so you wanna come pick what they’d like most?” He started heading towards the lab, gesturing for Loki to follow as he called to his magneton, “Jarvis, keep an eye on the pranksters while we’re gone, would ya?” 

The magneton let out a metallic sigh that seemed to be both permission and exasperation. Tony just flashed him a wide grin. 

Giving Fenrir one more pat, Loki started to follow Tony, but the engineer paused when he noticed Fenrir’s slumping posture. “Hey, he can come too if he wants.” 

Loki blinked, honestly surprised. “Truly?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Tony agreed. “Only,” Tony looked down at the mightyena and told him, “there are some lab rules:” listing them on his fingers, he continued, “no chewing on anything, but that’s mostly for safety reasons, no running around because there’s a lot of breakable stuff in there and it could get really dangerous really fast and finally, no going off on your own where you might find something you shouldn't. Okay?”

Fenrir’s instantly straightened, changing from disheartened and unhappy to excited and pleased as he nodded at Tony. The engineer’s mouth twitched in amusement at the reaction before he was nodding back before leading them both into the lab.

“Thank you,” Loki couldn’t stop himself from saying but when Tony sent him an odd look, he elaborated, “For treating them so kindly, for accepting them into your workspace with open arms.” Loki glanced down at Fenrir who was taking great care to mind his footing and avoid knocking anything over. “They aren’t often accepted so easily.”

Tony just gave a loud sigh full of agitation and disappointment. “Yeah, well, most people don’t get it. They like to see pokémon as property, prizes or weapons when they shouldn’t be any of that.” He gave Loki a sad look. “I travelled a lot before ending up here. I’ve seen the way people look at you when you don’t like using pokéballs.”

“Like you are the one at fault;” Loki agreed, bitterness seeping into his voice, “that you should be locking them in their cages rather than allowing them to roam free.”

“Because obviously you shouldn’t _trust_ that your friends chose and continue to choose you rather than the other way around,” Tony muttered darkly. “That they can’t _listen_ to your requests when you ask them to behave.”

“Oh, of course not,” Loki answered spitefully. “Because to imagine that about us and our pokémon, would only make _them_ feel guilty for their own failings.”

Tony let out a small huff of laughter, sending Loki a small smirk as his expression became a dash lighter. “Yeah well, as far as I’m concerned, the more guilty pokémon owners out there the better. Maybe more people will start treating them the way they deserve.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Loki told him, feeling a true kinship with this man; something he’d never quite experienced in the past, even with Professor Birch. “It’s why I’ve never supported most forms of pokémon battling.”

Tony nodded tiredly. “Some pokémon live for and love it, but...”

“-but others should never be forced onto the battleground,” Loki continued and they shared a look, understanding each other and frustrated by the world in equal measure.

“Yeah,” Tony breathed sadly before taking them down a final turn to lead them out of his lab and into a different room. It was filled with cupboards but also had a fridge and a counter with a microwave, coffee pot and sink. There was also a door that led outside to a backyard and another internal door that likely led to the upper floors. Tony stood back once he’d opened a cupboard that was full of pokémon food and gestured inside. “Take your pick.”

Loki moved to do as requested, bending down to look through the various options, but he felt Fenrir brush past him and he glanced over his shoulder to see the mightyena stopping before Tony, looking up at him with expectant eyes. Tony--far from oblivious to the fact Fenrir had been the most hostile towards him so far--made no move to touch the pokémon and instead murmured, “Er, hi?”

Loki however was stunned to recognise Fenrir’s body language. Dumbly, he told the other man, “He wants you to pet him."

Tony’s eyebrows rose but he still seemed willing to trust Loki and after a moment of hesitation, he brought a tentative hand to lightly stroke Fenrir’s head. When he gained a small wagging of the mightyena’s tail, Tony quickly lost his reserve and started ruffling Fenrir’s fur with earnest.

Loki could only stare at Tony’s wide, happy, _handsome_ grin as he excitedly gave Loki’s oldest, most standoffish pokémon loving affection. It made Loki’s stomach twist with something not unlike affection and _want_. It had Loki forcing his eyes away and back to the food as he sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself down and shake off what he’d just experienced.

 _We are not going down that path._ He told himself firmly. _He might be attractive and share many of your opinions about pokémon but that does **not** mean you’re going to start flirting with him._ Shaking his head to try and clear it, Loki pushed thoughts of the other man’s attractive face and qualities far to the side. _You’re here to get your database fixed, and then you’ll be leaving Mauville. You do not need an added complication._

Resolved not to let a beautiful smile sway him from why he was in the city in the first place, Loki picked the food his pokémon would like best before turning back to Tony. The engineer was giggling as Fenrir licked his hand and Loki resolutely squashed the part of him that wanted to grin at the adorable sight they made.

“Shall we check that your front office hasn’t been reduced to mayhem?” Loki asked, hoping to distract them both.

Tony glanced up at him and grinned. “Hey, don’t underestimate Jarvis. He’s managed to keep me in line for years.”

Loki barely quelled his smirk, he might have only met the man, but Loki already had the impression that few things were going to keep Tony ‘in line’, but he supposed Jarvis having the ability to lightly shock Tony worked in the pokémon’s favour.

Giving Fenrir a final pat, Tony grabbed some bowls and additional food for his own pokémon before they made their way back to the front room. They quickly found Dum-e and Yggdrasil playing happily together in the corner. Loptr and Friday were both on the ground and seemed to be sizing each other up. Jarvis was floating above them with an expression that was incredibly world-weary. 

Tony’s just let out a bright laugh before turning a smile on Loki that brightened his eyes and made him look far, far too beautiful and tempting to Loki’s resolve. “I have to admit, it’s nice to see the kids having a play-date.”

“Just you wait until Loptr decides to unleash chaos on your home,” Loki answered, repressing any of his interest in the other man after so short an acquaintance. “He is a disaster pokémon for a reason.”

“Oh, you think he can beat the first few days Friday became a flygon?” Tony asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk. “She was whipping up sand when she sneezed.”

“A whirlwind has little bearing on an earthquake,” Loki argued even as they started piling the food on the counter and distributing it.

“ _Sandstorm_.” Tony specified pointedly. “Indoors. In a _lab_.”

Loki’s mouth twitched. “I take it cleaning was difficult?”

Tony looked up at the ceiling and gave a shudder of horror that Loki just chuckled at, but it soon faded and left him looking at the other man. It was almost... strange, how easily they were talking. Loki had always found it difficult to feel at ease with another person, especially when most of his conversations formed around pokémon; a topic few people agreed with him on. Yet it felt so easy, so natural, as if he’d been talking to Tony for years.

While a part of Loki had always believed in fate, another part of him had always been dubious. He might have met his pokémon through chance and sometimes his life had turned in strange ways, but did he really want to entertain the idea that _Tony_ would be some kind of fated connection? Was he really going to become like many of his mother’s friends who spoke about destiny and soulmates and other ridiculous romantic idiocy?

_But who else have you met who shares such similarities with you? And who else have you met who is so incredibly handsome with such wonderful pokémon that he loves?_

The thought made Loki feel uncomfortable and made him want to shift on his feet, but he was at least distracted from pondering the other man when the engineer started pouring food into one of the bowls, the sound breaking Loki from his thoughts.

“Okay, let’s give the food to the kids, maybe chat about the past later.” Tony told him with crinkling eyes and a wide smile. “Right now you should probably tell me about your problem so that I can fix it for you.”

Loki couldn’t stop his small, entertained smirk. “Oh? That confident are you?”

Tony just winked at Loki, looking proud and gorgeous all in one gesture. “Babe, I’m the best and I know it.”

 _Damn_ , Loki thought as another spike of attraction went through him, because whether it was coincidence, fate or pure accident: an attractive man with wonderful pokémon who was happy to flirt with him? It was the absolutely last thing that Loki needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, basically, I had a lot of pokémon feels and had a MIGHTY NEED to pen them with the FI boys ~~(and give their pokémon canon names for extra feels :3)~~. I then also developed a lot of "anti-pokéball" feels by _complete freakin' accident_ while writing this, but by writing it and making it a sort of "real world perspective"? Yeah, lots of animal/pokémon feels, heh.
> 
> But, ahem, anyway, I hope you all like it! The next chapter will be posted in one week's time and is going to be about Loki and more of his pokémon feels as we ~go back in time and hear about his past! :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Loki’s Past & Pokémon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so as mentioned, this chapter deals with Loki's past, specifically, we're going back in time to learn about him, his life, and his pokémon - which, if you're a pet lover? Will probably give you feels XD What can I say, I had _so_ much pokémon meeting headcanons I couldn't resist writing about it. Hope you all like! :D
> 
> p.s. In my mind, kids don't leave home until they're at _least_ sixteen. I don't care what the Pokémon universe has to say, lol.

Loki had wanted a pokémon for as long as he could remember. 

He’d grown up staring with awe at Odin’s powerful pokémon and listening to the town praise Odin’s talent as a Gym Leader. He’d spent his free time watching his mother work at the Pokémon Centre and seeing all the injured pokémon come in only to be nursed back to health.

Loki loved pokémon and found them all to be amazing creatures. 

But while Loki had spent most of his time learning about different pokémon and how to look after them--craving a companion and a friend who he could love and teach and talk to--his brother was different. 

Thor was a few years older than him and only wanted to show off Odin’s pokémon to his friends. He talked about becoming the Pokémon Champion and catching stronger, larger and more powerful pokémon than their father.

Odin was amused and pleased by Thor’s plans and was already talking about taking him out into the nearby forest to help Thor catch a pokémon - but Loki wasn’t allowed to join them yet.

Loki was nine while Thor was twelve; but Loki had wanted a pokémon friend his whole life, Thor just wanted something to battle.

Loki had been so angry when he was denied the chance to go with them that he’d stormed home from Odin’s gym and stomped into his room. Frigga was still at the Pokémon Centre, but Loki had scowled and paced around his room for a good ten minutes; unable to express or vent his fury. 

But it was as he was there; alone, ignored and determined that Loki found himself coming up with a plan.

He hadn’t even thought twice as he snuck out of his room and into Odin’s study where his father kept his old pokéballs. Odin only used great and ultra balls now, but there was still a small collection of the less powerful ones that he kept on hand just in case.

Licking his lips, Loki had stolen one from the cabinet that Odin kept them locked inside (Loki had discovered years ago where he kept the key). He’d then rushed out of the study and into the kitchen, grabbing some berries and snacks before hurrying out of the house. He didn’t want to tempt fate by having Odin realise that the pokéball was missing, not until Loki had already captured a pokémon unaided.

No one paid much attention to him as he hid the pokéball in his pocket and made his way to the very outskirts of Petalburg City and the route that led towards Oldale Town. 

Swallowing and glancing around to make sure no one would see him, he darted out of the city and onto the path that would lead him through wild pokémon territory.

His heart was beating madly, but Loki was determined. He also made sure to remain close enough to Petalburg that he could flee if he truly needed to, before pulling out some of the berries and throwing them at the edge of the road near the tall grass.

Loki stood there nervously for a good few minutes, shifting on his feet, but eventually he heard movement. He froze and watched with wide, hopeful eyes as a wild [poochyena](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/poochyena) appeared. It was grey and black, incredibly fluffy and looked smaller than all of the poochyena Loki had seen come into the Pokémon Centre.

The poochyena was eying him suspiciously but he was also glancing at the berries with a hungry expression. Eventually, it seemed incapable of ignoring the food and started eating them up quickly. Loki found his heart aching for the poor pokémon and ignored the pokéball in his pocket to slowly and carefully kneel down on the road. He pulled out more food and gently tossed it towards the poochyena. 

The pokémon became a bit less wary as it continued to eat, coming out from the grass further and moving closer to Loki. When it had almost finished all the food on the ground, Loki dug into his pocket for some of the last berries only to startle and let out a small ‘ _oh_ ’ when he felt a small paw on his knee. 

Loki smiled widely and offered the berries in his palm to the poochyena who happily munched on them. Its small tail even started to wag and when the poochyena finished cleaning Loki’s hand of berry juice, Loki very careful and slowly moved to pat the pokémon. It allowed him to do it, the poochyena even climbed further into Loki’s lap, plopping down on top of him and cuddling up to him. The poochyena was so small and Loki just wanted to wrap it more firmly in his arms in a hug.

“Would you like to come home with me?” Loki asked quietly, making the poochyena’s ears twitch.

Reaching into his pocket he nervously pulled out the pokéball and showed it to the poochyena, the pokémon sniffed it but neither recoiled nor moved away from Loki. The pokéball being sensor-activated seemed to register there would be no resistance as it opened without prompting, making Loki startle before the poochyena was being pulled inside and the pokéball was dropping to land on the ground, barely fluttering before it went still.

The poochyena was caught.

Loki stared for a long moment before he let out a bright laugh and picked up the pokéball, holding it close to his chest in lieu of giving the actual pokémon a hug. 

He barely hesitated to run back home afterwards, eager to tell his mother and father of the pokémon he’d just caught.

* * *

Unfortunately, his parents weren’t happy with him. 

Odin was furious that he’d stolen a pokéball and Frigga was horrified he’d run into the wilds alone and without protection.

They had yelled at him while his poochyena cowered behind Loki’s legs. 

His pokémon had tried barking once, but one of Odin’s pokémon had been nearby--having been released upon sensing a foreign pokémon in the house--and had made a threatening gesture as if to squash the poochyena with its fist. Loki had stood firmly between the two pokémon, not wanting to let anything happen to the poochyena that he’d spent the last few hours feeding, playing with and getting to know.

His actions had only made Odin angrier and he’d demanded that Loki release the pokémon, but Loki had stubbornly refused.

In the end, he’d been dismissed from the room while Frigga and Odin discussed it. Loki had picked up his poochyena and hugged him close, taking him to his room and trying to let the small licks to his hand sooth him, but Loki was too nervous; too terrified that his parents would take his friend away from him. 

He’d waited fearfully in his room, hugging his poochyena close.

Frigga had been the one to find him an hour later, she looked tired and disappointed but she had still sat down on the bed beside Loki. “Odin has agreed to let you keep your pokémon.”

Loki had let out a loud, relieved breath, burying his face in his poochyena’s fur but not releasing his vice-like grip on the pokémon.

“Your allowance will cease until it has paid for the pokéball you took, a portion of it will then be used to pay for additional food and any other maintenance needed for your pokémon.” Loki nodded, accepting the terms. “You will be responsible for feeding, bathing and looking after your pokémon,” Frigga continued. “He will either be kept in his pokéball or kept with you at all times. Is that clear?”

Loki nodded again, too relieved to speak when he was still trying to force down a grateful sob that his pokémon wouldn’t be taken from him and thrown back into the wild where he would end up cold, hungry and alone.

He heard his mother sigh gently before her fingers were stroking through Loki’s hair. Her voice had softened considerably as she asked, “Have you decided on a name for him?”

Swallowing a few times until the lump in his throat was gone; he pulled his head away from his poochyena’s fur. His pokémon was eyeing him worriedly and licked at Loki’s arm that was still wrapped around him.

Loki smiled with slightly watery eyes before telling his mother a little roughly, “His name is Fenrir.”

* * *

In the years that followed, Loki spent almost all his time with Fenrir both in and around Petalburg City, exploring the wilds and watching how the many wild pokémon of the region interacted with each other. 

Fenrir was a loyal presence at his side and both incredibly affectionate and ruthlessly protective of him. The poochyena had grown larger and stronger with constant food, love and exercise. He was fond of Frigga, disliked Odin and had little time for Thor.

Thor had been incredibly jealous of Loki’s pokémon until Odin had taken Thor with him on a trip to Slateport city. He had helped Thor capture an [electrike](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/electrike) and Thor had then proceeded to call Fenrir ‘common’ and ‘boring’. 

Loki had ignored his brother, focusing instead on looking after Fenrir. 

It became apparent very quickly however, that Loki was never going to be able to agree with his family. While Frigga had made a life out of healing and caring for wounded pokémon, Odin and Thor spent their time battling and training their pokémon to the point of exhaustion. 

Odin and Thor believed it to be a sign of strength that they continued when weary, and a show of loyalty that they followed commands to the point of fainting, but Loki was just horrified to watch pokémon taken to the very edge of their limits only to collapse when they were too injured to move any longer.

Loki couldn’t abide it and as soon as he was old enough, Loki had packed up his things and gone travelling with Fenrir.

He hadn’t formed any plans on what to do to sustain himself, but Loki discovered that his time spent learning from his mother in the Pokémon Centre combined with his time watching and documenting pokémon in the wild meant that he was especially adept at healing and understanding a pokémon in distress.

Loki had found himself helping people and trainers when he found their injured pokémon and being given shelter, food and money in return. Loki used it as a means of paying his way across Hoenn. He found himself fascinated by the pokémon that he saw and discovered while feeling equally bemused by the way that people feared wild pokémon.

Loki found that a little kindness and consideration went a long way towards allowing him to walk through pokémon habitats with ease. It was the reputation that he gained for charming pokémon that allowed him to become noticed by the Pokémon Professor of the region: Professor Birch. 

The Professor had heard of him and extended him an invitation to visit Littleroot Town where his laboratory was and too curious to resist, Loki had agreed. He ended up staying a few months with the professor, exchanging notes, discussing theories and talking animatedly about the beauty of pokémon.

When he’d eventually left, Loki was offered the task of updating the pokédex database for the region as well as given a stipend to cover his time and his work. It was the perfect job and Loki had agreed, taking to it with joy and zeal. 

But, there was a downside for having a reputation of fostering trust and kinship with pokémon. It meant that pokémon thieves saw him as a potential asset. 

Loki was up near Fortree City--a town surrounded by rainforest and lakes--cataloguing the differences between [oddish](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/oddish) populations in dryer climates as opposed to those found in this region with its near constant rain.

Fenrir had been pouting at him for the last hour, wet and unhappy about it even as they both huddled under a canopy Loki had erected to study the oddish clan. They weren’t far from Fortree where Loki was staying throughout his time here--even he couldn’t bring himself to camp in this weather, and Fortree at least, were more tolerant about keeping pokémon outside of pokéballs--and Loki lightly patted his poochyena’s head. 

“We’ll head back soon, Fenrir,” he promised. “I’ll run you a warm bath.”

Fenrir perked up and wagged his tail and Loki couldn’t resist those big red eyes. He sighed a little and started packing up his makeshift camp automatically. The tarpaulin would stay as the people of Fortree knew it was his and that he would be returning to it over the coming days. It was as he was throwing his rucksack over his shoulder and moving to step out from under the tarpaulin that he was brought up short by two men wearing entirely red clothing. He felt Fenrir press against his side, standing tense and letting out a soft growl. It automatically put Loki on edge.

“Can I help you?” Loki enquired politely.

“You’re the guy all pokémon like, aren’t ya?” One of them said, a smirk curling his mouth, “Loki the Pokémon’s Friend.”

Loki felt himself tensing, his bad feeling about the two men increasing with every word that was said. 

“I’m just someone who likes camping,” Loki told them, smiling pleasantly. “Maybe the person you’re looking for is somewhere nearby?”

“Oh, we know you’re the person we want. Team Magma thinks you could do great things for us.”

The name rang a very faint bell; thieves as well as a radical group who were trying to wake a legendary pokémon who would expand the amount of landmass in the world by disappearing the sea. Loki knew that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with them.

“I do believe you’re mistaken and that I’m not the person you’re looking for,” Loki told them again even while reaching towards the pocket in his pants that housed his switchblade.

One of the Team Magma goons gave him a dark smile. “Then maybe we’re going to have to force the cooperation out of you.”

He whipped out a pokéball from his belt and hurled it at the ground, “Poochyena, go! Use bite!”

Loki’s eyes widened, but before he could react, Fenrir was rushing forward, his pokémon having been invisible to the goons due to the shadow of the tarpaulin.

“Fenrir!” Loki shouted, but he was already charging the other poochyena in a tackle before biting down hard. 

“What!?” The Team Magma goon shouted as his startled poochyena suffered a critical hit that made the pokémon faint. “He’s not supposed to have his own pokémon?!”

The other grunt quickly pulled a pokéball free, releasing another poochyena. “This guy thinks he can stand up to Team Magma? Think again!”

The first, fainted, poochyena was sent away before a [zubat](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/zubat) was released, leaving Fenrir as two against one. Fenrir just growled lowly and eyed off his two rival pokémon. He didn’t give either of them a chance to react as he charged at the new poochyena in a quick attack. The new poochyena tried to bite Fenrir and Loki tried to move forward to intervene but one of the grunts grabbed him, laughing and keeping him from going to Fenrir’s aid.

The zubat attacked Fenrir from the air in an move designed to make him flinch, but Fenrir was too focused to let it stop him as he tried to counter with another bite. 

Loki could only watch in fear and horror as his pokémon fought outnumbered when Loki had never done more than give Fenrir enough basic training to defend himself. When he was bitten by the other poochyena, Loki made a pained noise and tried to struggle out of the hold that was keeping him back. It caused the other goon to grab Loki as well in order to keep him restrained.

Fenrir was injured, but he wasn’t stopping. He threw himself again at the poochyena with a yowl and a hard tackle that managed to knock his foe unconscious. Fenrir just stood panting and heaving for breath.

“Finish him off, zubat!” The grunt commanded, but before the zubat could try and dive for Fenrir, the poochyena started to glow and shift, making Loki’s eyes fly wide. The two grunts even sucked in a breath, all of them watching with shock as Fenrir continued to shift before, from one blink of the eye to another, Fenrir was no longer a poochyena but had evolved into a towering, furious and far more powerful [mightyena](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/mightyena).

He gave a furious growl before turning and charging on the zubat who didn’t stand a chance against Fenrir’s fury. It was quickly knocked to the ground and bitten until it too had fainted. The moment Fenrir released the zubat, it turned on the two goons who were still holding Loki.

Fenrir growled low and terrifying as it started to advance on them.

The Team Magma members instantly let Loki go, barely calling their pokémon back into their pokéballs before they were fleeing with shouts and terror. Fenrir gave a small charge after them, his growl echoing around the area in both threat and rage.

It was only when he was assured of their retreat that he turned back to Loki; his eyes instantly become concerned pools. Loki just dropped to his knees, opening up his arms for Fenrir to run into. He hugged his mightyena tightly, but taking care not to agitate any injuries he might have incurred.

“You scared me, Fenrir,” Loki hissed. A wet, furry head nuzzled him apologetically. Loki pulled back to look into his pokémon’s new, intimidating features, but holding his loving, loyal eyes. “But, I’m glad you’re okay.” He petted Fenrir’s head, smiling as he teased, “I’m going to have to start feeding you more now.”

Fenrir just looked excited by the prospect while Loki just grabbed his dropped rucksack and started leading Fenrir back to Fortree. Loki would get him checked out at the Pokémon Centre before giving him a bath, a special treat and a big hug. He might also cut his study of the oddishs short; he didn’t want to run into Team Magma again.

* * *

Loki left Fortree City a few days later and made his way towards Lilycove City. He did find himself unable to walk by Mt Pyre without paying his respects. The mountain had long been a place where the spirits of pokémon who had passed away now resided and Loki walked through the interior with a heavy heart, touching the gravestones sombrely.

He made his way up to the summit of the mountain when he was finished, sitting on one of the mountain ledges and looking out over the ocean, Fenrir sitting by his side.

It was as he was relaxing there that Loki felt something brushing his arm on the side opposite Fenrir’s dozing form. He glanced down and found a curious and surprisingly daring [vulpix](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/vulpix) that was trying to get into his pocket which housed a number of dried berries he kept as a snack for himself or any pokémon that he met.

Amused at the vulpix’s boldness, he carefully moved his arm to reach for his pocket. She just sat back patiently and waited for him to offer the berry which she promptly ate from his fingers. When nothing more was forthcoming, she frowned before reaching up a paw and tapping his hand, demanding more.

Loki laughed softly and complied with her wish, asking softly, “Well, aren’t you insistent?” She just tilted her head at him, holding his gaze before tapping his hand again. Loki complied two more times before holding out his empty hands to her palm up. “I’m afraid that’s all I have.”

She seemed to huff, but instead of wandering away, she decided to jump onto his leg, sniff his pocket as if confirming there were no more berries, before sitting on his thighs so that she could look at Fenrir with an intrigued head tilt. She was completely fearless and it made Loki have to hold in a chuckle. 

Fenrir just moved his head close to sniff and examine her. She sniffed him back for a few moments before they both seemed to grow bored of each other. Fenrir dropped his head back on the ground and she shifted on Loki’s thighs to stare out at the sea with him.

Loki hadn’t quite known what to expect, but after sitting with her on his lap for a half-hour, giving her occasional pats and light head scratches, his bottom and leg were starting to go numb. He encouraged her to get off him before standing up and stretching. Fenrir did the same and Loki reached down to give her a gentle pat on the head before preparing to leave. Only, she followed at his ankles.

Loki shared an amused glance with Fenrir but even as he continued to climb down the mountain, she kept in step with him. He eventually stopped just before re-entering the Mt Pyre memorial, she was just looking at him expectantly so Loki crouched down.

It was almost reminiscent of all those years ago when he’d first met Fenrir. He held out his hands palm up before her and enquired, “Do you want come travelling with me?”

The vulpix lifted up her paws, putting one on each of his hands before making a small, soft sound before nodding her head. Loki could only smile at her widely. He lowered her paws to the ground before gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms. Looking over his shoulder at Fenrir, Loki asked, “Do you mind having a friend?”

Fenrir just butted his head against Loki’s shoulder before lightly rubbing his face against the vulpix; it was a wordless acceptance that she was now a part of Fenrir’s pack.

Grinning wider, Loki stood up with her in his arms and started making his way off Mt Pyre and to wherever the road took him and his pokémon next.

* * *

He ended up in Lilycove City his new vulpix, Yggdrasil, bounding along beside him while Fenrir kept an eye on Loki and on the new addition to their party. Yggdrasil had fit right in, cuddling against Loki’s side at night and snuggling against Fenrir during the day. It became obvious that her curiosity knew no bounds and that for all that she was small, she had a large personality that would not be contained. 

Loki had been in the town for only a few days--stocking up on supplies and learning what Yggdrasil liked and didn’t like--and was enjoying a walk on the beach. He was smirking as his pokémon frolicked and played. Yggdrasil was avoiding the water (as being a fire pokémon, a large splash could be deadly) to dig in the sand and collect shells but Fenrir was jumping amongst the waves. They didn’t stray far from him, and Loki was content to enjoy the sun and the sight of the occasional pokémon bobbing out on the waves or flying through the sky.

It was a wonderful day with nobody else around... until, suddenly there _was_ somebody, and the sound of their voice made Loki’s heart fall.

“Brother? Loki, is that you?”

Stiffening, Loki looked over his shoulder to find Thor smiling widely as he bounded down the steps that lead onto the beach. He was taller and more muscled than Loki remembered, having grown up and filled out in the years that Loki had been travelling.

The moment Thor truly recognised him, he was rushing over and picking Loki up in a tight, almost bone-crushing hug that made Loki cringe as he was almost lifted off the ground.

“Loki! It has been too long!” He laughed and put Loki down, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “You are now as tall as me!” Loki grimaced, not sure what to say, but he was kept from it when a small growl at his side made Thor glance down where Fenrir had come to instantly stand at his side. His eyes widened as he looked between Loki and the mightyena. “This is Fenrir? He has evolved?”

“Yes,” Loki answered simply while bringing a hand to rest on Fenrir’s wet head, soothing his agitated pokémon.

“And you still keep him roaming free?” Thor laughed and shook his head, sounding fond. “After all these years and you still have not changed.” Loki clenched his teeth, but he was distracted by a soft paw batting at his leg. He glanced down to see Yggdrasil looking up at him with concern. He gave her a soft smile while Thor just made a surprised sound. “You have a vulpix?” He clapped Loki’s shoulder again. “A fine catch, brother!”

Bending down, Loki ignored Thor in order to pick up Yggdrasil, feeling her tails curl around his arm as she looked between Loki and Thor with concern. She also rubbed her face against his chest, offering him comfort the same way Fenrir did at his side.

It made Loki wonder how oblivious his brother must be that a pokémon who had only known him for a week could sense his discomfort more than Thor.

“Ah!” Thor suddenly declared. “I have a fine idea! We shall battle! Your pokémon against mine! I could use a spar before heading to gain my next gym badge!”

Loki tried not to grimace, but he did flatly refuse. “No. I don’t battle, Thor.”

His brother blinked. “Truly?” He looked Loki up and down. “Then why do you travel? What do you do?”

“I work for Professor Birch. I’m a researcher.”

His answer at least, shifted Thor’s expression from confusion to something faintly impressed. “That is a fine job. Researchers are needed to help aid trainers.” He smiled at Loki, looking proud. “I am glad you have found your place, brother.”

There were many things wrong with that sentence that Loki didn’t know where to start. He also knew that anything he did say would only start an argument that he really didn’t wish to be dragged into. Loki just wanted them to turn around and go their separate ways. It was why he swallowed down all his derision, to respond to the heart of what Thor’s statements intended: a compliment. “Thank you, Thor.”

Thor smiled. “You are welcome, Loki.” His eyes also fell down to Yggdrasil and his expression brightened even further. “And I have a gift for you!”

“What?” Loki asked, frowning, but Thor was already digging in his bag and, a few moments later, he held out an item--a _fire stone_ , making Loki’s eyes widen. “Thor. No. I couldn't accept-”

“I have no pokémon who would use it,” Thor instantly disagreed. “I know these can be hard to find and I would like you to have it.”

Swallowing, Loki glanced down at Yggdrasil who was already eyeing the stone intensely and quickly squashing his protests. Carefully unwinding a hand from her, he took the stone from his brother, making sure not to touch her as he pocketed it -not wanting to accidentally evolve her before she was ready. His words were a little rough, but filled with gratitude, “Thank you, Thor.”

Grinning, Thor just brought his hand to Loki’s shoulder once more, squeezing it gently. “I am glad to have seen you, Loki. I wish you luck with your research.”

Nodding, Loki replied with only a brief hesitation on the word. “I wish you like with your... battles.” 

It just made Thor chuckle, a world away from the anger or derision he’d often displayed in their youth. “Thank you, Loki. I know you do not like them the way I do.”

It was the most understanding Thor had ever been and it almost made Loki regret how little he’d seen his brother over the years, and how quickly their reunion was ending. 

“But,” Thor said with matching regret, “I must continue to Mossdeep. Perhaps I will see you again. I know mother wishes to see you, if you are ever able to stop by Petalburg.”

Smiling tightly, Loki offered a simple, “We’ll see.”

Thor didn’t ask for more before he was letting Loki’s shoulder go and walking to the edge of the beach. He threw out a pokéball when he reached the water, releasing a [gyarados](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/gyarados) that Thor would ride across the water to the island city. 

Stepping up next to his pokémon, Thor gave him a wave and a smile. “Until we meet again, brother.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, “until then.”

Thor just nodded before climbing onto his gyarados who with a gesture and command from Thor began swimming away from the beach and towards his trainer’s wished for destination. Watching until his brother was out of sight, Loki eventually dragged his attention back from the water to look at his pokémon who were already staring up at him.

“What do you say we leave Lilycove, huh?”

When his pokémon just nodded their agreement, Loki put down Yggdrasil before leading them off the sand and back into the city. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to visit his hometown for a few days. After all, he would like to see Frigga again.

* * *

Loki did return to Petalburg and he was glad to see his mother who hugged him tightly and cooed over Yggdrasil and Fenrir. Odin, thankfully, he did not see much of. Loki also took the opportunity to visit Professor Birch and discuss the information he’d already discovered in his research. He ended up staying in the area for a few weeks before departing again. 

He didn’t run into his brother again, but he did have cause to thank him as three months after gaining the fire stone, Yggdrasil came to him and with nervous but determined gestures asked him to help her evolve. Her transformation was beautiful as was the way she looked as a [ninetails](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/ninetales); elegant, powerful and happy.

He’d never seen her happier than when she could gallivant around with Fenrir, tackling him to the ground before chasing after some new item that had caught her attention. She also loved to jump on Loki when he was bent over, demanding her share of daily cuddles.

She was energetic, joyful and curious, and it was those traits that not only drew other pokémon to her, but had her locating the strangest and most wonderful things. If Fenrir was Loki’s protector than Yggdrasil was his compass, leading him into wild and stunning pokémon habitats that he never would have known existed without her to direct him.

It was said that ninetails were highly intelligent and had an almost mystical ability, like magic, and Loki was inclined to believe it. And Loki was certain that without her by his side, he would never have seen and developed a bond with an [absol](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/absol).

It was several months after Yggdrasil’s evolvement and they were back near My Pyre, where he’d met her. Loki had set up camp in the forests between Fortree and Lilycove City. This time, he was studying the [kecleon](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/kecleon) who could turn themselves invisible to blend in with their surroundings. They had a tendency of blocking paths in Fortree and while there were some devices to reveal them, there was little known about what they were like in large groups. Loki wanted to learn more about what society structure they had, if any.

He had been lying in the middle of some long grass with Fenrir sleeping on a rock nearby and Yggdrasil cleaning one of her paws daintily in a clearing to the left of Loki when the sound of heavy footfalls could be heard. There were no native pokémon nearby that should account for the sound. Fenrir’s ears had perked up while Yggdrasil had frozen and Loki had swivelled his head, trying to locate the source.

His eyes had widened dramatically when he’d spotted an absol stepping into the clearing that Yggdrasil was in; the pokémon didn’t seem hostile, but Loki knew its nature as a harbinger of disaster and it made him instantly tense.

Yggdrasil, of course, being her curious self, simply decided to walk closer and examine the new pokémon. Fenrir pushed up on the rock, growling lowly and the absol turned to look, but it didn’t linger on Fenrir for long before its gaze was zeroing in on Loki. He stared at Loki for a long moment, but before Loki could try and do anything a harsh crack of lightning lit up the sky before striking a tree a hundred metres away.

The harsh sound was deafening and the light was blinding. When Loki was finally able to see and hear again, the absol was gone. Knowing what he did of the pokémon, Loki could only consider himself lucky that it hadn’t been an earthquake that had followed the sighting.

The thing was though, that the absol kept reappearing.

Loki would catch it from the corner of his eye, the pokémon watching the three of them curiously, but Loki quickly learned that as long as he wasn’t caught staring, the pokémon wouldn’t flee and nor would a miniature disaster occur. 

It kept on for some weeks and Loki left out a few treats for the pokémon but couldn’t tell if it was the absol that ate them or the other wild pokémon in the area.

When he actually saw the absol again (as more than just a glimpse) Loki was genuinely startled. He had been taking some notes on a group of [marill](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/marill) frolicking in the nearby lake when he’d turned around and found the pokémon sitting beside him. He hadn’t even heard it approach.

Loki had stared before clearing his throat and greeting the pokémon. “Hello.”

The absol had just moved closer, stretching up its neck and opening its mouth. Loki realised it wanted his notebook and too mystified by the whole event, he let it take it. The pokémon gently laid it down on the ground before raising its head again.

Loki only managed to notice something not unlike mischief in its eyes before the pokémon was lifting its front paws and pushing Loki into the lake. The water was deep enough that he didn’t even hit the bottom. He flailed his arms slightly before instinct took over and he was pushing up and breaking the surface. Loki spluttered out water and wiped some from his eyes. He managed to get a glimpse of what looked like the absol cackling by the shore before a wave (from what had previously been a still lake) was breaking over his head and he was forced to close his eyes.

When the wave dissipated and he opened his eyes, the absol was gone and Fenrir and Yggdrasil were by the shore looking worried. Loki just swam over to them, assuring them quickly, “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

Pushing himself up on the shore, he gave himself a shake, taking care not to wet Yggdrasil. He couldn’t help but look at his notebook though, the item that had been carefully preserved before he was dumped into the water. It made Loki smile and huff out a soft laugh before he told his friends, “I actually believe he’s starting to like me.”

Loki’s assessment turned out to be true as over the coming weeks the absol would come and visit them at their camp, playing pranks and causing general mischief. Fenrir had been annoyed by the whole thing at first only to become resigned. Yggdrasil was entertained and loved to play with the absol. Loki was just fondly amused.

He was also genuinely disappointed and regretful when he finished his research and had no reason to stay in the area. He started clearing the area with a despondent air all while hoping that the absol would visit them one more time.

Loki was grateful to turn around in the middle of packing up his tent to find the pokémon sitting in front of him, looking confused and unhappy. Loki had just given him a sad smile and carefully brought up a hand to pet its head. The absol having spent the last week letting Loki leave food out for him and pet his fur. He would also nap at the edge of the campsite sometimes even if he never stayed the night. The absol just leant into Loki's touch before Loki told him sadly, “It’s time for me to leave the area. I’ve done the research I came for.”

The absol continued to look dejected once Loki moved away and continued to put away the last of his camp. He gave the absol a final fond pet as well as the some of the pokémon’s favourite berries. Yggdrasil rubbed her face up against him sadly and even Fenrir lightly nudged the absol in a friendly and fond farewell.

It was hard to turn his back on the pokémon that he’d grown fond of, but Loki made himself do it, keeping his back turned and making his way out of the forests and towards the seaside area of Lilycove. Fenrir and Yggdrasil were walking by his side, just as melancholy as Loki and he gave them soft pets in the hopes it would comfort all three of them.

Loki hadn’t been walking for more than a half hour before he saw something white and blue out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the side absently only to do a double-take when he found the very absol he’d just said goodbye to falling into step beside Yggdrasil as if he’d always been there. 

Loki came to a short and sudden stop, staring at the new addition to their party and feeling something hopeful form in his chest as he started to smile at the pokémon.

“Is this your way of saying you’re part of the family now?” Loki asked, unable to keep the forming happiness out of his voice.

The absol just looked up at him with an expression that was both expectant and unimpressed. It was very clearly a ‘ _yes, what else did you expect?_ ’ and it made Loki laugh before he was bending down and giving the pokémon a firm and fond hug.

“It’s good to have you, Loptr,” Loki told him, the name falling off Loki’s tongue without any prompting; it was one that he’d been holding onto tightly, afraid to give it to the absol earlier only for the pokémon to refuse to stay.

But Loptr wasn’t going anywhere, and it was only made clearer when Loki set up his camp that night and crawled into his tent, Fenrir took his place at Loki’s feet, guarding the entrance and his pack. Yggdrasil curled up at Loki’s left in a ball with her tails wrapped around her and her body positioned as a shield in front of Loki. Loptr, their newest family member, settled himself in easily at Loki’s right, lying on his stomach with his head facing the entrance. He was ready to attack or defend just as fiercely as the rest of his pack.

Loki could only give them all an affectionate pet before letting himself fall asleep feeling happy, warm and incredibly loved. He didn’t know what else he could ever need in life other than them by his side.

... Or at least, Loki didn’t, not until almost a year and a half later when Loki’s database was cracked and broken and he was given the name of a man in Mauville who could fix anything put into his hands.

Loki didn’t know what he was missing, until he met Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An with that! We reach the end of chapter 2!
> 
> The next chapter is about Tony and his past with his pokémon because it was too precious not to tell the story after talking about Loki's. It also helps you get to ~know the characters before the final chapter where we're back with the boys :) Hopefully you like what I have in store :)


	3. Tony’s Past & Pokémon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only warning: be prepared for some Tony feels! XD

Tony Stark was born in Rustboro city; the son of the man who bought out the Devon Corporation and rebranded it Stark Industries. 

Howard Stark had also not only perfected the pokéball but made new and improved versions, shipping them outside of Hoenn to the neighbouring regions of Kanto and Johto. He was a household name and by all accounts a brilliant inventor.

It was why, from the day he was born, people expected great things from Tony Stark.

Tony had grown up smiling in the face of the media as they theorised about how brilliant he would be. Howard would always stand as a proud presence to his right and just behind Tony; a hand on his son’s shoulder while Maria would smile absently behind Tony and to his left; her job to stand beautiful and silent at Howard’s side.

But the moment they were home and away from the eyes of the region, Howard had little time or interest in Tony; his projects at Stark Industries were his highest priority. Maria, by comparison, was focused on her [azumarill](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/azumarill) and [beautifly](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/beautifly). They were her prize winning contest pokémon and Tony was not allowed to touch, play with or do anything with them that might undo all her hard work. Maria’s pokémon were champions in the cute and beauty categories and Maria was determined to see them victorious across the regions and not just in Hoenn. 

His parents’ lack of attention and interest left a young Tony dejected and lonely; walking around a large house with no one to talk to or show his childish inventions.

Friendless and unable to socialise with children his own age, Tony threw himself into trying to create items that would make his parents proud - that would make his parents _look_ at him.

Tony quickly discovered that pokéballs weren’t very interesting to him; goggles that could help you navigate raging deserts and scopes that could reveal hidden pokémon? Inventions like that were far more fascinating to him. While Howard didn’t like Tony in his study or his lab, Tony did still sneak in whenever he could, reading books and articles on recent inventions that Howard left lying around and stealing scrap metal that was intended to be thrown from the lab.

By nine, Tony was determined to make his own scope for detecting invisible pokémon. He knew that Stark Industries already produced them but Tony wanted to invent one on his own to prove he could and to show his father what he could make.

He’d been working on it for weeks but it was still incomplete and seemed to do nothing when he turned it on. Tony was frustrated and upset and had shoved his invention to the corner of his desk and left his room.

Tony had spent the next few hours in Howard’s study, trying to find more information on the scope to see where he had gone wrong; but Howard kept the blueprints behind password encrypted files that Tony didn’t know how to access without letting his father know what he was doing.

Angrily, Tony had stalked back up to his room without any new information to help him. His childish petulance at failing had him preparing to throw the device in the bin, but when he opened his bedroom door and stepped inside, his eyes had widened to find his window had been nudged slightly open and, more importantly then that, a pokémon was clinging to his invention. 

Tony had stared at the pokémon, his mouth hanging open before his curiosity had taken hold and he’d shut the door and started edging closer. Tony had memorised most of the pokémon in Hoenn and he knew that this one was a [magnemite](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/magnemite). He knew there were warnings about the pokémon and that Howard swore angrily any time he saw them floating near the house. Tony just felt giddy to have _anything_ interested in what he had created. It might not be the scope Tony had been trying to make, but it had still done something! It had attracted a pokémon to it!

Tony tried to step closer but froze when the pokémon moved, its eye shifting to look at Tony warily. Tony swallowed nervously, but he couldn’t keep himself from babbling, “Hi. Um, Mr Magnemite. I’m Tony, Tony Stark and that’s my invention. Do you like it?” He bit his bottom lip nervously, his hands coming together in front of him as he nervously played with his fingers. “You like magnetic waves and um, electricity, right? I don’t think I made electricity or a magnet. Or, oh!” His eyes widened. “Does it give off a frequency you like? I couldn’t feel anything when I turned it on. Does it only work for you?”

Tony barely paused for breath, looking at the magnemite that was watching him with less uncertainty than before. It bolstered Tony’s confidence and he stepped a little closer. “I was trying to make something to show invisible pokémon. I don’t think magnemite’s can go invisible. Maybe I made a lure? Did I make a lure?” He chewed his bottom lip even more fiercely. “Do you like it? I mean, I just... you’re the first one to see something I made?” 

Tony’s eyes dropped over the invention, feeling his heart sink when he imagined what his _father_ might think at learning of it; an invention that didn’t work properly. And what about his mother? There was nothing beautiful or cute about something that was made from scrapes. 

It wasn’t good enough, just like him.

Tony swallowed thickly and his shoulders slumped, he couldn’t quite look at the magnemite as he whispered, “But you don’t have to like it.”

He heard a soft, metallic sound come from the pokémon and it was so unexpected that Tony glanced up. The magnemite had moved slightly closer to Tony, looking almost sad. Tony didn’t know what to do with that and before he could react he heard his father angrily shout, “Tony! Get downstairs, _now_.”

Cringing, Tony hunched instinctively, his shoulders rising towards his ears. He didn’t know what he’d done this time, but if he’d left something out of place in Howard’s study... the thought made Tony’s blood run cold. He barely gave another glance to the magnemite before he was rushing downstairs. He knew that keeping Howard waiting would only make things worse.

* * *

When Tony got back up to his room an hour later, it was after spending most of the time in front of Howard’s desk in the study being yelled out and viciously reprimanded for sneaking into Howard’s office. 

Tony had only tried to defend himself once before falling silent. Howard had never laid a hand on Tony, but his rage and the cutting words he’d chosen were enough to make Tony feel small, hurt and as if he would never be anything but a disappointment to his father.

He’d reached his room, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his eyes and nose as he tried not to sniffle too loudly. He opened the door, feeling horrible and upset. He didn’t even look at the invention he’d work so hard on, he just shut the door and went directly to his bed.

Throwing himself against it, Tony curled his arms around his pillow and pulled it close to his body. Shutting his eyes, he sniffled more and tried to ignore the silent tears that ran down his face and started dampening the pillow. All he could hear were Howard’s furious words. All he could see was his father’s disappointment, disgust and anger. All Tony could feel was the ache in his chest of failure and the longing to make his dad happy and proud. He was so lost in sorrow that he didn’t hear the small sound of shifting metal, nor did he hear the concerned noise, but Tony _did_ feel the light touch to his shoulder. 

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he startled, turning onto his back and blinking wet, red-rimmed eyes into focus. He was shocked to find the magnemite from earlier hovering over him. It’s eye was watching Tony with sadness and grief and Tony watched with incredulity as the pokémon moved even closer until it was almost resting on Tony’s chest.

His mouth falling open in astonishment, Tony hesitantly brought up his hand to touch the magnemite. It didn’t move away; it just made a soft, encouraging noise and Tony’s eyes welled with tears again while his jaw trembled.

No one had ever wanted to encourage him. No one had ever wanted to _comfort_ him.

Tony shut his eyes tightly before he was wrapping his arms around the metal pokémon and hugging it to his chest. The pokémon just made another noise; a soothing hum of metal and magnets and it just made Tony cry harder as he wrapped himself around the only one who seemed to care.

Tony ended up crying for a long time as he held the magnemite in his arms. When he finally stopped, Tony just felt tired and drained. 

He didn’t want to let the pokémon go but he knew he had to. He pulled his arms away sadly before wiping his face with a clean bit of sleeve.

The magnemite was hovering in front of his face when Tony was finished and he gave the pokémon a small, shy smile and quietly told it, “T-Thanks.”

The pokémon seemed to be assessing him before it gave a satisfied noise and started floating away from the bed. Tony’s eyes widened and he startled to scramble after it, he went to protest as well, especially when it started heading towards the open window, but Tony made himself close his mouth. He brought his teeth down hard on his bottom lip, almost enough to draw blood.

 _It’s not my pokémon_ , Tony told himself with a hard swallow. _I can’t make him stay_. It was then followed by the whispered and much more heart wrenching remark of; _and why would he even want to?_

Tony made himself stay silent as he watched the magnemite pause at the window, its eye trailing over Tony’s position on the bed; sitting on his hands and knees, gripping the sheets tightly and watching the pokémon leave with sad and lost eyes.

The magnemite seemed to sigh, its magnets drooping ever so slightly before it turned around and made its way back to a shocked Tony.

Tony could only watch it, barely believing what was happening or why it hadn’t left the moment it was free of Tony’s vice-like grip. Instead, it reached Tony and started poking and nudging at Tony with its magnets until he lied down. It even went so far as to encourage Tony to pull the blankets up to his shoulders, giving little glares and annoyed huffs anytime Tony wasn’t wrapped up to the pokémon’s satisfaction. It made Tony give a soft, entertained little giggle. 

The moment that Tony was settled--the pokémon’s eye having looked Tony’s bedding over for any faults before deeming it worthy--the magnemite relaxed, hovering above Tony like a guardian. 

It made Tony’s eyes sting for a different reason and he swallowed roughly, just simply laying there watching the pokémon until his eyes finally started to droop; the exhaustion of the day and his crying catching up with him.

When he fell asleep, it was with a soft, small smile on his face.

* * *

The magnemite was there when Tony woke up, but it didn’t stay long; it floated over and clung to Tony’s invention for about an hour before it gave Tony a fond tap to his shoulder before drifting back out the window.

Tony tried not to admit how much it hurt to watch the pokémon leave.

He’d despondently poked at his invention, but couldn’t bring himself to do anything else with it. He sat it in the corner of his desk instead, leaving it switched on and privately hoping that it might encourage the magnemite to come back and visit him.

But Tony doubted that the pokémon ever would.

Tony spent the morning wandering around the house miserably, barely eating his breakfast and wishing the magnemite hadn’t left. He almost wished he’d had a pokéball and could have caught the pokémon, but Tony had barely finished the thought before he was disregarding it. He would have felt... guilty using a pokéball on the magnemite. 

The pokémon had been nice to him and comforted him; trapping him in a pokéball and forcing him to belong to Tony just sounded wrong. It made Tony feel horrible to imagine it and it only darkened his mood even further.

He must have been more out of character than he realised as Maria spotted him on her way to take her azumarill to a fan club event and decided to invite Tony along. Surprised and rarely gaining any time with his mother, Tony had hurriedly showered, changed and joined her. But it soon became obvious that it was less about his mood and more about the publicity of being seen with her son. It hurt, and so did being surrounded by happy children and their parents as well as excited people with their pokémon. It all just reminded him of everything he didn’t have, and what he’d briefly experienced with the wild magnemite. 

Tony knew he couldn’t show any of his sadness though; not without gaining a new lecture from one or both of his parents. So he just continued to smile and tried not to let his shoulders and head drop whenever people stopped looking at him.

When they finally returned home hours later, Tony went directly for his room while Maria cooed at her azumarill for doing a good job. Tony tried not to feel envious of the pokémon. He tried instead to throw his attention towards a new project; one that he could get _right_ this time.

He stepped into his room, sketch ideas in his mind only for him to freeze, his heart racing as he saw the magnemite from the other night floating around his room. When it turned to look at him, Tony smiled; his cheeks almost hurting from how wide they stretched. “You came back!”

Stepping further into the room and shutting the door, Tony hurried over to the pokémon, feeling almost giddy with happiness and relief. “I left the device on. I hoped you’d come back! And you did!”

The magnemite let out a humming noise of approval and it made Tony want to duck his head with embarrassment. He also wanted to throw his arms around the magnemite in a hug. He didn’t do either though, instead he pointed at his desk. “I’m going to make something else do you want to...” he bit his lip nervously. “Do you want to watch?”

The pokémon made a sound of agreement before floating over to Tony’s desk, and excited about spending time with someone as he worked on an invention, Tony almost tripped over his feet to join the pokémon. The magnemite took up a position against Tony’s previous invention but with his eye focused on Tony. 

It almost made him self-conscious, but Tony wasn’t about to let it stop him as he got out sketch paper and a pencil and started explaining what he wanted to make to the pokémon. The magnemite would hum approval as Tony talked or when Tony showed him a version of the drawing. He even came to hover curiously over Tony’s shoulder to watch things more closely.

Tony found himself drawing design after design, buoyed by the support and appreciation. He felt so happy he could burst, and he only made himself stop when his hand was cramping and the magnemite was giving him concerned looks. 

Despite the pain, Tony couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He didn’t even realise that he’d been working for hours until he noticed the afternoon sun as well as felt and heard his stomach rumble loudly. The moment the magnemite heard it, Tony found himself on the receiving end of the same nudges and pokes from the previous night only this time he was being forced out of his chair and towards his bedroom door.

Tony could only giggle and bring up a hand to cautiously and lightly bat at the magnemite. “Okay, okay. I’ll go eat.”

The pokémon gave a pleased noise, content that its message had been received, but the sound also made Tony’s smile and happiness drop away.

“Will you be here when I get back?” Tony asked quietly. The pokémon didn’t give an answer, it just continued to nudge Tony towards the door, and not wanting to push it, Tony did as the magnemite wanted. 

_He’s come back once before_ , Tony told himself, trying to feel something other than worry. _That means he can come back again._

Tony found himself hoping more than anything, that this wasn’t the last time that he saw the pokémon.

* * *

Over the following months, Tony’s magnemite friend came by nearly every day, sometimes he would stay for only a few hours, other times he would stay for most of the day and night. Tony had taken to calling him Jarvis and the magnemite didn’t seem to mind.

Tony had spent the months making a couple of devices that would help provide his friend with easily accessible electricity to feed on as well as some dampening shields to keep Jarvis from effecting the electricity of the house. 

While the magnemite had been curious about and liked the frequencies Tony’s original device had made, it wasn’t enough to sustain him and, the more Jarvis fed, the more he flickered the lights in the house.

Eventually Tony managed to get his room entirely set up to cater to and protect his friend. Tony hadn’t even realised that Jarvis was waiting for that moment, not until the first night after he finished--passing out at one a.m. on his bed--Tony had woken up to find Jarvis hovering above him in his now familiar position. Tony had spent most of the morning with the magnemite watching happily as he absorbed electricity from Tony’s perfectly functioning devices - but when Tony had tried to leave for breakfast, instead of departing by the window as he normally would, the pokémon had followed after him.

Tony had stopped and stared at Jarvis as they stood in the hall, his heart beating frantically at the implication. “Are... are you,” he swallowed thickly, “are you _staying_ with me?”

Jarvis could convey a lot with his eye and magnets, and Tony had become adept enough to read a smile when it was directed at him. The magnemite also moved closer, hovering close to Tony’s shoulder as if to prove he was going to be wherever Tony was.

Grinning widely, Tony could only reach for and wrap his arms around the magnemite in a grateful, ecstatic hug. Jarvis was _staying_ , Jarvis was _picking **him**_.

It made sense, of course, that before Tony could do anything more than let the pokémon go; he heard angry footsteps on the stairs. His eyes widened as he looked down the hall, Jarvis was floating by his side, looking concerned, but Tony could barely focus on that, not when Howard crested the stairs, a flashing device in his hands and a glare on his face.

His attention narrowed in on Jarvis and he made an irritated noise. “I knew there was one of those damn pokémon in the house!” His gaze then shifted to Tony and the disgust in his voice doubled, “Did you let it in, Tony?”

Tony felt tense and nervous the way he always did around his father, but he still stood his ground and stiffened his shoulders. “Jarvis is mine. He’s my pokémon.”

Howard just sneered, looking completely unimpressed. “Magnemites? They’re a nuisance pokemon, Tony. There’s a task force designed to capture and remove them from the city.” He started to pull out a phone from his pocket. “You’ll get a more acceptable pokémon when you’re older.”

“N-No,” Tony denied, his voice only wavering slightly, before he made it come out firmer, he also shifted to better stand in front of the magnemite. “Jarvis is my pokémon and I’m not giving him up.”

“Tony,” and Howard just sounded so frustrated and _disappointed_ that it made Tony’s shoulders hunch, “don’t be so childish. I thought you would have grown out of such behaviour by now.”

Tony found his eyes falling away from his father to look at the ground. He felt tongue-tied in the face of his father’s criticism, but when he heard a crackling sound like static to his left, Tony jerked his attention to Jarvis who was glaring at Howard and looked ready to strike him with a lightning attack. 

Eyes widening, Tony shook his head. “Jarvis, don’t,” he pleaded, making the magnemite look at him unhappily. “Please, don’t.”

 _He’ll never let you stay if you attack him!_ Tony silently hissed.

“Look at what it’s doing, Tony,” Howard growled, gesturing at Jarvis. “If that disrupts my experiments downstairs-”

“It won’t!” Tony protested, “Not if he’s in my room!” 

Tony turned back to Jarvis, looking at him desperately and while Jarvis looked unhappy it floated back into Tony’s room and Tony saw the way the device in Howard’s hand stopped flashing and how the metal objects in the room stopped leaning towards Jarvis. Tony just turned back to his confused father with a grin. “See! My dampeners mean it’s okay if he stays!”

Howard stared at Tony for a long moment, a conflicted look on his face that Tony had never seen before. When he spoke his voice was a low and firm order, “What did you make, Tony?”

Swallowing thickly, his heart pounding with fear and hope, Tony led his father into his room and pointed out the devices he’d made to help make Jarvis comfortable and to keep the house protected from his magnetic field and electrical disruptions. Jarvis stayed hovering near Tony the whole time, watching Howard suspiciously as Tony explained what everything did. Howard’s attention was almost entirely focused on one of the dampeners he’d picked up, looking at it with a strange mix of agitation and shock.

When Tony’s explanations on his inventions were finished a silence fell between them, one that lasted too long for his young, fearful heart.

“I-If I keep him in my room,” Tony tried, his voice small and vulnerable. “I promise he won’t hurt anything.” When Howard didn’t say anything, Tony tried again, unwilling to stop finding ways for Jarvis to stay. “I, I can make more. Put them up in the house so he won’t hurt anything, I-”

“You will never been seen in public with this pokémon,” Howard suddenly declared. “I will take this and fix the mistakes you’ve made. These materials were stolen from me and the discussion regarding your theft is not over.” He fixed Tony with a cold glare, but Tony barely flinched, not when his hopes were rising. “I will see if I can improve this crude device enough to allow this pokémon to remain here,” Howard continued. “If the experiment is a success, you will be allowed to keep it.”

Tony smiled widely with relief and gratitude. “Thank you, Da-”

“Until such time as I can perfect this dampener,” Howard interrupted, “this magnemite will remain in your room or a pokéball. If you disobey me in this or by coming into my study or lab without permission again, I will call the task force and they will remove this magnemite from you. Do you understand?”

The limitations almost made Tony want to protest. He wouldn’t be able to invent without the items he stole, he wouldn’t be able to have Jarvis travel around with him until the dampeners were complete--if they would even work, and what if Howard went back on his promise and sent Jarvis away anyway?--but Tony swallowed down his complaints and fears. 

He was being allowed to keep Jarvis for now and he was willing to withstand any of the prices listed if it meant Jarvis didn’t have to leave in the future.

“Yes, Dad,” Tony deferred quietly.

Howard didn’t say anything in response; he just left the room with the dampener in his hand. Tony let out a relieved breath and turned to Jarvis with a slightly shaky but relieved smile. He brought a hand up to lightly pat the pokémon as he promised Jarvis fiercely, “I won’t let him send you away.”

In his young life, there had been few occasions to make Tony desperate enough to fight for something, but with a pokémon who was more loving and caring to the boy than his parents ever were, Tony found he would do anything possible to keep Jarvis by his side.

* * *

While Tony did manage to keep Jarvis, there was no shortage of ups and downs as Tony grew older.

While the dampeners worked on the house allowing Jarvis to move around freely, Howard took the opportunity to mass produce the devices as his own invention. It took a few years before Tony understood enough to grow angry about the manipulation his father had performed on him. It was around that time that Tony stopped being fearful of his father’s temper and disappointment and started actively arguing with the man and refusing to fit into the mould his father was only now trying to craft for him.

While Howard wanted an heir that the world could compliment him for producing, he didn’t want a son who was outshining or more liked by the populace than him.

Tony’s teen years were spent yelling at his father and ignoring his mother. He buried himself in his room with Jarvis and the small projects that he managed to have. While his father still refused to give him materials, Tony also didn’t want another of his inventions getting hijacked. Tony amused himself instead by buying items only to take them apart and rebuild them.

He also formed a closer bond with Jarvis, shifting from caretaker and child, to guardian and friend. He talked to Jarvis about everything and learned to perfectly interpret the smallest sound and expression the magnemite gave him. Jarvis was an oasis of fun an encouragement when the rest of his house and life felt like a prison of Howard’s construction. It was why, the moment Tony turned eighteen and was old enough to get the hell away from his parents, Tony was grabbing a backpack and walking out the front door.

Howard was furious and had tried to make life difficult for Tony--tried to make him come back with his tail between his legs--by making it impossible for Tony to access any of his bank accounts, rendering him, by Howard’s estimation, broke. 

What Howard _didn’t_ realise was that Tony had been slowly withdrawing cash for the better part of three years just in case Howard tried to pull such a trick. He had more than enough money to last him a few years. 

Tony had laughed madly as he cut up his bank cards and threw them in the ocean (Jarvis sighing at him in the background) but freedom had never tasted so sweet.

The next few years were a blur of travelling through caves and forests and cities just for the hell of it. Tony explored all of Hoenn, including the islands of Mossdeep (the space station had fascinated him for a good few weeks), Sootopolis and Pacifidlog.

Jarvis was a constant companion by his side; pestering him to eat, sleep, not be such an impetuous risk-taker and _no, you cannot sneak into the New Mauville power plant, just because you believe it will be ‘fun’, Tony_. Jarvis could say a lot with a glare. He also became such a party-pooper with age.

Still, Tony did listen to the pokémon for the most part.

The interesting thing about travelling, Tony learned, was that most people didn’t know who he was. Tony only ever gave his first name and introduced himself as a travelling engineer. It gave him the opportunity to fix a whole host of people’s problems, getting paid in coin or a place to sleep. 

He had been taking his second tour of the island towns when a boat owner named Mr Briney--who ferried people from Dewford Town where Tony was staying back to the mainland--had an issue with his boat and called on Tony for help. He was curious and happy enough to assist and with Mr Briney’s knowledge of the craft and his own skill, they managed to get it working again.

Tony was given a free ride to the mainland for his troubles (as well as the promise he would never have to pay for another ferry ride again) and when he’d left the man’s seaside cottage with a wave, Tony had made his way up from the beach only to pause and stare uncomfortably in the direction of Petalburg Woods. Rustburo City was on the other side of those woods and as far as Tony was concerned that was too close to Howard for his comfort. He turned instead towards Petalburg City which would lead him to Oldale Town and, with any luck, someone who would take him across the wide lake to the north of the town which was a shortcut to Slateport and Mauville.

It was as he was walking down the road--chatting absently to Jarvis about where they’d head next--that a brown and beige pokémon wandered out of the grass in front of him, its nose was pressed to the ground as it sniffed its way forward. Tony had frozen both his movements and his words as he watched the [zigzagoon](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/zigzagoon) come directly towards him. It didn’t even notice him, not until it smacked right into Tony’s shoe. It startled and looked up at him, blinking in adorable confusion. Tony couldn’t help but let out a soft huff of laughter. 

“Careful where you’re going, you little dummy,” he told the pokémon fondly. “I’m one of the nicer things you could have run into.”

The pokémon continued to blink at him for a few seconds before it looked at Tony’s shoe again and start sniffing it more intently. It then decided to move to Tony’s ankle and even put its front paws on his leg to sniff him higher. Tony could only grin at the curious zigzagoon; he supposed seawater and motor oil were an odd aroma to the little guy.

Glancing up at Jarvis, he saw the magnemite giving a soft, amused shake of its body as it watched the other pokémon. Tony just very carefully bent down at the waist and proffered his hand to the pokémon. It eagerly started sniffing Tony’s fingers, the bristles of its fur tickling slightly when he was used to the smooth, metal edges of Jarvis.

Amused at the whole thing, Tony carefully dropped down to sit onto the ground, allowing the little pokémon to curiously explore him, going so far as to climb on Tony’s thigh and make him duck his head down so the zigzagoon could smell his hair. 

Tony couldn’t help indulging the little guy as despite his many years travelling throughout Hoenn, he’d never had a wild pokémon approach him like this. Tony loved playing with pokémon and had enjoyed meeting the pokémon of the people he'd stayed with over the years--although Tony had found it confronting to watch them get slapped back into a pokéball or forced out to participate in a battle. It didn’t seem right and it made Tony glad he’d never put Jarvis in a pokéball nor fought in battles with the magnemite during his youth. It just seemed... cruel and dominating. While Tony knew that most trainers loved their pokémon, the whole thing made Tony feel downright uncomfortable - angry even, especially when he saw the full extent of how badly a pokémon-trainer relationship could go. He’d ranted to Jarvis about it more than a few times, gaining sparks of matching frustration from the pokémon.

It was why it warmed Tony’s heart to see such a fearless, curious zigzagoon. He just privately hoped this pokémon wouldn’t make the mistake of approaching a more ambitious ‘ _going to catch them all_ ’ trainer. But, hopefully meeting Tony would answer the pokémon’s curiosity about humans. 

When the pokémon finally seemed to have got his fill of sniffing Tony and was just sitting calmly on his leg, Tony lifted his head and grinned at the little guy. “Got me all sorted and identified now, huh?”

The zigzagoon tilted its head and lightly wagged its tail. Tony just grinned and glanced up at Jarvis who had lowered himself to be level with Tony’s shoulder. He was looking indulgently fond. “You could have told me I smelled so much I would attract wild pokémon... wait, do you even have an olfactory gland?”

In an instant, Jarvis’ fondness turned to exasperation, only increasing Tony’s amusement. He was about to say something else when a little head butted against his chest, making him glance down. The zigzagoon had pulled back slightly but only so it could wobbly stand on its back legs, raising its front ones in a universal gesture of ‘ _pick me up_ ’.

Tony stared for a long moment, but when the pokémon startled to rock and tip like it was going to fall onto the ground, Tony’s hands came forward and he caught the zigzagoon. The pokémon seemed to smile before it batted its arms and legs until Tony was forced to pull it in tight to his chest where the zigzagoon proceeded to wiggle itself into a comfortable position before letting out a rumbling little purr.

Blinking at the pokémon dumbly, Tony eventually found himself looking between the zigzagoon and Jarvis, who judging by his expression, was laughing at Tony. 

“Um,” he murmured at his magnemite, “I don’t understand what just happened?”

Because it was starting to look like he’d just gained another pokémon, that another pokémon had _picked him_ , and Tony was a little too shocked to know what to do with that.

* * *

While Tony did try putting the zigzagoon down a couple of times and trying to firmly advise the pokémon that Tony probably wasn’t the best choice of human--Jarvis shocked him for even daring to say it--the zigzagoon continued to demand to be picked up and taken with Tony. In the end, and with much embarrassed pleasure, Tony had cuddled the pokémon close and agreed.

It did change things slightly having another pokémon. The little zigzagoon was curious about everything. He would almost give Tony and Jarvis heart attacks when he’d run off to explore something; bringing back all manner of items that he’d discovered and presenting them as prizes. 

Sometimes it would be berries, discarded pokéballs or shiny rocks. Other times it would be _poisonous_ berries, _sharp_ rocks and discarded healing-potion bottles that were far too breakable for Tony’s comfort.

Tony got into the habit of calling him “dummy” to the point that it became the only thing that the zigzagoon would respond to. Tony almost felt bad, but it had only ever been an affectionate nickname rather than an insult. Dum-e was just too loveable and oblivious to ever stay mad at.

While the three of them did travel together for a number of months, the decision to have a more permanent home came without any planning or intention. Tony had been in Mauville and helping the local gym leader with some glitches he’d been having with his electrical barriers. Tony couldn’t say he was a fan of pokémon battles, but he could appreciate that some pokémon loved the glory and thrill of it. Tony just didn’t approve of forcing pokémon into it and he sure as hell didn’t like watching pokémon get trapped in pokéballs. 

Wattson however--the gym leader of Mauville--was a nice old man with poor jokes and a deep fondness for his pokémon as well as electrical engineering. It was no surprise he only had electric pokémon, but unlike many other professional trainers Tony had encountered, he had a number of pokémon but only battled and trained the ones who enjoyed fighting, the rest were still considered part of his family.

Tony had stayed at Wattson’s house for a few weeks as he fixed the problems in the gym and when he finished, the gym leader had taken Tony to a building on the outskirts of town that had recently been vacated. He had offered it to Tony at a discounted rate so that the engineer might consider making Mauville his home. Tony could set up a permanent home and business, travel when he wished, and be on hand to help Wattson if his electrical fields had any more problems.

Wattson hadn’t pressured him, merely left Tony with the key and told him to have a look around. Dum-e was already at the door trying to sniff his way inside so Tony had opened it and switched on the light.

The place was... large. There was a front room which led into a larger open space that Tony could already imagine filling with electronics and workbenches. There was a small room off to the side filled with cupboards and a sink. There was a door that led into the backyard and another that lead upstairs where there was a living room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. Tony could imagine that whoever had lived here previously had a shop downstairs and a home upstairs. Tony could imagine _himself_ doing the same.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Tony watched as Dum-e happily bounded around the upper floors, exploring everything and even subtly rubbing his tail against the walls to give the place his own scent. The thought made Tony smile faintly; _well, he’s sold._

Glancing over at Jarvis, he found the magnemite drifting around peacefully, looking relaxed in a way he rarely did when travelling; there was always a potential threat to Tony around every corner and Jarvis remained vigilant to keep anything from happening to him. Here, he seemed a little calmer. _And that’s two out of three_ , Tony thought wryly.

Continuing to look around, Tony found his gaze being caught as he looked out one of the windows. He could see Mt Chimney in the distance as well as the trees and lakes that made up the roads leading towards it.

_Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad living here?_

Looking down at the key in his hand, Tony let out a soft sigh before turning back to his pokémon. They were still exploring, but they looked up when he asked, “So, we all happy to make a home here?”

Dum-e started bouncing and yipping excitedly, while Jarvis just gave him a pleased, agreeing nod. Huffing out a laugh, Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Guess I better go tell Wattson... and start furnishing the place.”

Tony was grinning as he said it though, feeling a warm burst of pleasure form in his chest; _I’ll be able to have a lab again. I’ll be able to have a... home._

* * *

It took Tony about four months to make the place his own and during that time a few startling things happened.

To start with, Wattson took him to New Mauville were the power plant was to show him around. It had originally been intended as the site of an underground city, but when it became a habitat for wild pokémon, it had to be abandoned. Wattson wanted an additional hand on deck should anything go wrong; Tony had just been excited to explore.

What he _hadn’t_ anticipated was for Jarvis to feed on so much electricity in the air and be so _happy_ watching Tony’s enthusiasm that he’d started to shimmer and morph before Tony’s eyes.

Tony had dropped the spanner in his hand he was so shocked, almost knocking Dum-e on the head where he rested between Tony’s feet. Tony barely heard the clang of metal on the floor or felt Dum-e’s flinch; he was too busy gaping at Jarvis with his heart pounding as his best friend evolved. 

From one moment to the next, there was no longer a single magnemite but there were _three_ magnemites floating together; Jarvis was now a [magneton](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/magneton). 

“J-J...?” Tony had asked uncertainly, lifting a hand towards his friend. Jarvis had just made a familiar humming noise before moving forward so that Tony could rest a hand on him. Tony just let out a soft, surprised laugh. “Well, look at you, all grown up.”

Jarvis made the same exasperated noise he’d been making for most of Tony’s life and it made Tony chuckle again before getting distracted by Dum-e clawing at his feet. He’d looked down on instinct, seeing Dum-e look between him and Jarvis with wide, worried eyes.

Bending down, Tony had picked up the zigzagoon and held him up towards Jarvis. The pokémon instantly started to sniff Jarvis while the magneton waited patiently. The moment Dum-e realised Jarvis was still Jarvis, his tail started wagging and he placed his paws on Jarvis in an act that was similar to Tony’s affirming touch to the metal.

Tony had just smiled before ruffling Dum-e’s head and tucking the pokémon under his arm. Dum-e had wagged his tail happily and Tony had picked up the last of his tools, planning to head back home after Jarvis’ surprise evolution. He’d carried the zigzagoon out while Jarvis hovered at his left and he chattered at the two of them about a celebratory dinner.

But, in truth, Jarvis’ evolution didn’t change much. Mind you, the first thing Tony had done when they’d arrived home was start crafting the dampeners he’d created as a child only with a few added enhancements to compensate for Jarvis’ stronger magnetic and electronic fields. He’d also upped the electricity that Jarvis could now absorb from the feeding devices littered around the house, knowing he’d need much more due to his evolution.

It took Tony a week, but he was able to devise something that would allow Jarvis to hang around the lab without disrupting any of Tony’s tech or experiments. Dum-e’s danger to the lab, however, was an ongoing problem. He wanted to explore everything and liked to find discarded pieces of metal and hand them to Tony while he was in the midst of an invention.

He’d managed to train Dum-e to wait until Tony had a break before he handed him the useless bit of lab-waste, but he always thanked the fuzzball for his help. The crashes to the lab because the zigzagoon had sniffed something precarious had just made Tony take better care at ordering things, while also making Jarvis keep a closer eye on the wayward pokémon.

Tony eventually started up an early morning system of taking Dum-e for an exploration outside of Mauville. They usually didn’t have to go far, an hour or so of running around was usually all Dum-e needed before he was content to snuggle up by Tony’s chair for the rest of the day. Tony usually stumbled his way out of the house just before sunrise with a thermos of coffee in hand and the faith that Jarvis would nudge him awake if he started to drift off.

But if Jarvis evolution was the first startling thing to happen to Tony, then the second was the popularity he gained as repair expert, general engineer and occasional inventor. People started coming from far and wide as his popularity and word-of-mouth recommendations grew. A few people he’d made friends with across Hoenn even travelled to see him now that he had a more permanent base.

The downside to that was that it attracted his parents’ attention.

It wasn’t so much that they came and visited him, but Tony did a get a letter from Maria. It was flowery and polite as his mother tended to be. She asked how he was, spoke about her still winning pokémon and made a very pointed request that he come back and start being the adult and heir that Howard wanted him to be.

Tony had rolled his eyes after reading it and rather wished he had a fire pokémon just so they could set it alight. He settled for burning the letter himself in a bin outside while having a nice shot of whiskey. It was cathartic. 

Because if Howard wanted him back, he was going to have to drag Tony there kicking and screaming; Tony liked where he was, what he was doing and the life he was living. He wasn’t about to let his parents ruin that.

And thankfully, they didn’t try to contact him again in the weeks that followed, allowing Tony to turn his attention back to making the desert-proof goggles he’d always dreamed of as a child.

He also made sure to make a pair for Dum-e and Jarvis so that they could walk along beside him, as always. The desert winds were especially brutal, battering anyone who stayed out too long in them and all but impossible to navigate without special goggles. Tony wanted to make sure they were all protected.

When all the items were completed, Tony had gleefully locked up his home and made his way to the desert that was only an hour or so away. Stepping out into the sand, he knew he was going to need a bath after walking around the desert, but he didn’t care; he’d been fascinated by Go-Goggles since he was a kid and he wanted to experience walking around wearing them. And while these might not be ‘Go-Goggles’ they were Tony-Goggles and that made them even better.

It was still a bracing experience and he had needed to carry Dum-e fairly quickly - who took to burying his face in Tony’s arm to avoid the sand. Jarvis was giving Tony distinctly unimpressed looks about being dragged out into the desert and Tony knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to convince either of his pokémon to join him out here again.

They spent about two hours exploring with Tony picking up a few incredibly common but still exciting fossils. They were nothing more than leaf or squid impressions, but Tony planned to decorate one of his windowsills with them anyway.

He knew that Jarvis and Dum-e were growing sick of the sands and he finally agreed to head back home after the sixth whine in ten minutes. Dum-e all but leapt out of his arm upon hearing the agreement, planning to blaze a trail back home, but the three of them all stopped when they heard the sounds of a scuffle and someone cursing.

Concerned, Tony quickly made his way in the direction of the noise, but instead of finding someone needing help, Tony found a man cornering a frightened, snapping [trapinch](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/trapinch). The man was grinning widely and looking gleeful, but the pokémon was almost sluggishly trying to get away from him.

“Hey!” Tony called, anger coursing through him as he stalked closer to the man. “She doesn’t look like she wants to go with you.”

The man glared at him darkly. “Back off. I’ve spent all day looking for one. The trapinch is mine.”

“I don’t care if you’ve spent all fucking month,” Tony snapped. “She doesn’t want to go with you, so _you_ back off.”

Dum-e was growling at Tony’s feet, his bristly fur only standing up even more in agitation. It wasn’t enough to convince the man to step down, but when Jarvis floated forward, crackling with a powerful amount of electricity, the man finally seemed to register he was in over his head.

He still seemed to be debating things, he even tried to make a dive for the trapinch but Jarvis aimed a powerful bolt of lightning at his feet, making the man jump and stumble backwards. He didn’t hesitate to scramble backwards and flee after that.

Tony sneered after the man before quickly turning his attention to the trapinch. It was still moving sluggishly and it worried Tony enough to walk over to her. It took all of a second for him to realise what was wrong and he cursed.

“Asshole fucking poisoned her,” he hissed under his breath before rummaging around in his pockets. 

He’d taken to keeping antidotes and potions bottles on hand, just in case Dum-e stuck his nose into something he shouldn’t. Pulling it out, he edged closer to the wounded pokémon. 

“Hey sweetie,” Tony spoke gently, holding the spray out so she could see it, but she still looked wary of him. “This will help, okay?”

Her eyes moved between Tony, the spray and Dum-e who was standing by Tony, looking worried. She seemed too tired to put up much of a fight, but she did relax a little which Tony took as his cue to start spraying her. 

The antidote was working, he could tell that much, but other than stopping the effects of the poison, it wasn’t about to get her back to full strength. He’d need a Pokémon Centre for that.

Putting down the spray, he reached out gently and stroked a finger over her weak form. “Sweetie, I’m going to have to take you into town to get you healed up. I don’t want to leave you until I know you’re going to be okay.” 

The pokémon made a weak noise, but it still seemed like consent and Tony gingerly picked her up and started making his way out of the desert with her in his arms, Dum-e at his heels and Jarvis hovering by his right.

Tony didn’t care what he and his goggled pokémon looked like as he marched back to Mauville. He hardly even noticed the strange looks he was receiving by the time he got inside the doors of the city Pokémon Centre.

Walking up to the front counter, he saw the nurse’s eyes widen as she looked at the trapinch in his arms. “She was poisoned,” Tony hastily explained, “I sprayed her with antidote but she’s still sick.”

The trapinch was all but whisked out of his arms after that, the pokémon made a small sound of protest, but Tony managed to give her a small stroke of his hand and a promise of ‘ _it’ll be okay_ ’ before she was taken into one of the treatment rooms and he was left to wait fretfully in the main area.

It was a testament to the efficiency and skill of the Pokémon Centre that it only took about fifteen minutes before the same nurse who had taken her was bringing out the fully healed and tense trapinch. Her head was looking around and searching the room, but the moment she spotted Tony she seemed to relax.

The nurse smiled at the pokémon’s reaction before handing her over to Tony. “She needs rest, but she’ll be fine.” She pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket and offered it to Tony. It had a list of berries and a few other items on it. “These will help her heal and replenish the nutrients she lost.”

Tony just nodded, letting out a relieved breath. “Thanks.”

The nurse smiled and nodded, turning away and leaving him to take the pokémon home. 

Keeping the little trapinch in his arms, Tony did exactly that. He stopped by the mart briefly, picking up the recommended berries and food as well as a few other things he knew he was low on at home. When he had everything, Tony made his way straight back home. 

He waited until he stepped into his house before telling the pokémon in his arms. “Sweetie, I’m going to have to keep you for a few days, but I promise I’ll talk you back to the desert the second I know you’re healed, alright?”

The trapinch barely seemed to hear him, already mostly asleep in his arms. It made Tony smile gently, feeling sympathy for the poor tired pokémon.

Making his way upstairs, Tony settled the trapinch down on a pillow by the foot of his bed which she snuggled into happily and fell completely asleep. Dum-e jumped up carefully and lay down directly in front of the pillow, watching the sleeping pokémon fixatedly. Jarvis just hovered above them both protectively.

“Keep an eye on her, J,” Tony told the magneton softly, lightly patting him. “I’m going to get something to work on up here.” Jarvis made a noise of consent and Tony started to leave the room, pausing briefly only to say, “And nice aim, buddy. But, next time, I fully endorse you shocking assholes directly.”

He heard Jarvis let out his equivalent of an amused huff and it made Tony grin before he hurried his way downstairs. He didn’t want to be away from their healing guest for too long.

* * *

Tony had only intended to have the trapinch living with him for three days; he’d make sure she was okay and then he’d take her back to the desert. But, well, the thing was, Tony liked her, they _all_ liked her.

She fit into their little family group easily and Tony was honestly dreading having to take her back to the desert. He liked waking up to Dum-e jumping on him and the little trapinch smiling up at them from her place at his right side. He liked looking up at Jarvis and pretending to wheeze as Dum-e stood on his diaphragm, complaining that Jarvis was slipping on his protective detail. He liked watching the way Jarvis’ eyes crinkled at them all. Tony liked making lunch and watching the trapinch explore the house with Dum-e an excited figure beside her while Jarvis hovered overhead, making sure they weren’t getting into any trouble.

It was going to suck so hard, but when Friday came around and it was time to take her back, Tony still picked her up and held her in a tight cuddle as he walked her back to the desert.

Dum-e was beside him, his head and tail low and dejected while Jarvis kept making noises of protest that Tony ignored. The trapinch wasn’t his; she belonged in the wild, not with him.

It had taken too short a time, but when Tony reached the edge of the desert, he started to pull on his goggles with one hand - but very gently a mouth had nibbled at his finger, making him pause. Tony had glanced down only to have the trapinch glare at him before wiggling in his hold, demanding to be put down.

His heart falling, Tony had done as requested, but instead of trotting her way towards the sand, she turned around and walked backwards in the direction they had come from. Tony could only look over his shoulder in confusion, but she gave him a look that very clearly stated ‘ _are you coming?_ ’

Bemused, Tony had hesitantly followed as she stalwartly led them back towards Mauville, back towards Tony’s _house_.

Tony had barely been able to believe it, but he’d hurriedly moved to stand in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. He also dropped down to his knees, getting closer to eyelevel with her to ask, “Are you leading us home?” She gave a firm nod. “Are you... are you staying with us?” She nodded again and Tony couldn’t stop his wide grin as he gave her a firm, happy pat. “Well, why didn’t you say so earlier?” She huffed at him and gave him a painless, chastising nip to the finger, making him laugh. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Maybe you did say something, but I just wasn’t listening.”

Petting her again when she released his fingers, Tony grinned at his three pokémon; his _family_. “Come on, kids,” he told them, happiness burning bright in his chest. “Let’s go home.”

They all gave various sounds of agreement and Tony pulled not only his trapinch into his arms, but Dum-e too. 

“Oh, hey, we need a name for you, don’t we?” Tony remarked as he started walking home. “I didn’t really think of one, not with thinking you’d be gone by...” he trailed off and tilted his head at her. “ _Friday_.”

She tilted her head back at him, but she also made a pleased sound, and really, that settled it. “My girl, Friday.”

Friday, Dum-e and Jarvis, his friends, his family and the pokémon that made him feel like he was home.

In that moment, Tony couldn’t have imagined anything or anyone that could have made his life more perfect or complete than what he already had.

... Well, he couldn't imagine it, not until three years later; when he met a researcher with a cracked database, a soft smile and wonderful pokémon. Not until Tony met Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, did this feel longer then the previous chapters? That would be because _Tony and his Pokémon would not shush!_. I didn't even get to Friday's evolutions from a trapinch to a [vibrava](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/vibrava) and then a [flygon](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/flygon), nor Dum-e's evolution to the [linoone](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/linoone) mentioned in the first chapter! Alas! I suppose you'll have to make up your own scenarios as to how they evolved! ...Or, you know, ask me what I had planned, I guess XD.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Next week we get the final chapter _and_ more of Tony and Loki together!
> 
> Thanks for reading :D
> 
>  **Additionally,** feel free to come say 'hi' to me over on [tumblr](https://elizabethhollowswriting.tumblr.com/) where I chat about myself as well as post and discuss my original LGBT works :)


	4. The Get Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Here it is the final installment! I'm still unsure about aspects of it (but that's been the case for this story in general, lol.) Anyway, I hope you all like it :D

Loki had very simple plans when he came to Mauville; see if his database could be fixed and either stay until it was repaired or head to Littleroot Town and Professor Birch’s lab. 

Loki did not intend to find himself entirely distracted and completely ensnared by Tony the engineer.

Their conversations flowed easily and were always animated. Tony smiled with such open happiness and inviting energy. It was impossible not to be reeled in, to laugh at his jokes and to delight in spending time with the other man.

The first day, Loki and Tony had mostly discussed each other’s pokémon and the interesting things they’d seen on their travels throughout Hoenn. They became so sidetracked that it was only when Loki realised it was mid-afternoon that he’d made himself stop talking. He’d left the database with Tony and called his pokémon back from where they were playing with Tony's. He still had to find a place to camp that the night and after spending almost the entire day with the other man, he didn't know how successfully he'd be at gaining a good location.

Eventually, Loki found a place outside Mauville City and on the way to the desert; he ended up about twenty minutes walk from Tony’s house which Loki couldn't say he was complaining about.

When he came back the second day, Tony had been happy to see him and his pokémon. Dum-e had all but pounced on Yggdrasil, Loptr and Friday instantly started circling each other--much to both men’s amusement--while Fenrir and Jarvis kept an eye on everyone, including their humans. 

Tony had given Loki a timeframe that day, leaning against the counter beside Loki and so close their side almost brushed. He told Loki it would take roughly a week for the database to be fixed. He apologised for the lengthy wait, but because Tony was unfamiliar with the technology and didn’t want to lose any of Loki’s hard work, he was being extra careful and Loki had smiled, unable to complain about that or the closing distance between him and the man.

While they had intended to speak about the database and how it functioned they quickly got derailed as Loki showed Tony some of the information he’d collected on the varying pokémon species he’d studied in the wild and explained exactly what his occupation was. Tony found it fascinating and they spent a good two hours on that subject alone. When Loki asked about him, Tony spoke about his own profession; discussing how much he loved making technology to better assist pokémon and human cohabitation. They were equally intrigued by the other’s life and career, and many times Tony would completely forget to work on Loki’s database as they both got swept away in discussion.

By the third day, Loki was suspecting it might take longer for Tony to fix the database than he’d estimated, if only because they kept getting side-tracked by each other. It wasn’t that it was a bad thing; rather, Loki loved being swept up in passionate debate, talking at all hours about some of his favourite pokémon discoveries and smiling in the face of Tony’s naked enthusiasm for his inventions and projects it just... it wasn’t why Loki was in Mauville. 

He wasn’t going to stay here; he _couldn’t_ , not with his job requiring constant fieldwork. And he couldn’t simply linger in a town because of a single man and his interesting conversation. Tony was fun, attractive, interesting and _addictive_ \- but Loki was only passing through. He couldn’t keep getting drawn in by the other man’s enthusiasm.

It was why Loki made a point of ignoring Tony’s lab on the fourth day, going to so far as to call his pokémon back to him when they tried to turn in the direction of Tony’s house. Yggdrasil looked as if Loki had snatched something coveted out of her paws. Loptr looked deeply offended and resistant to the change of plans. Fenrir just looked at Loki suspiciously, like he was trying to understand why Loki was behaving so strangely. They _did_ all follow after him eventually as Loki insistently directed them towards Mauville, and for the better part of the day they explored the town and purchased anything Loki was running low on. Yet, despite their patience, Loki could see that his pokémon were just waiting for Loki to lead them back to Tony’s lab.

Loptr in particular was growing irritated; scraping his foot on the ground impatiently and giving Loki pointed looks; he was being detained from unleashing whatever plan he’d concocted to surprise Friday and he was not pleased. Yggdrasil had decided to use the time to her advantage; taking her exploring to new lengths and amassing a small collection of trinkets for Loki to hold onto until she could give them to Tony’s excitable linoone. It was a habit she had started forming on their second day at the lab, much to Loki’s amusement. Yggdrasil had noticed the way Dum-e liked to collect and hand things to people. Yggdrasil had taken to searching out gifts to take to the lab for Dum-e to enjoy and curiously examine. She had even taken to lightly grooming the linoone, much like a mother might. Fenrir, however, had used the time in the town to simply _stare_ at Loki. The gaze was full of intensity, suspicion and calculation. Whenever they paused between buildings or to relax in the shade of a tree, Fenrir would check the area for threats before sitting at Loki’s feet to just _watch_ him. 

He was doing that now. They had taken a rest and were sitting beneath a tree; Loki’s back was to the trunk, Loptr was huffing unhappily where he lied by Loki’s side, Yggdrasil was searching for another gift for Dum-e and Fenrir was in front of him _staring._

In the end, Loki had just snapped at the mightyena: “ _What?_ ”

While Loki knew that Fenrir couldn’t verbally respond to him, the mightyena had always been clever at communicating; all his pokémon were. Fenrir made a point of looking at Loki, then in the general direction of Tony’s lab. He then looked back at Loki once more and tilted his head to the side, frowning. After years spent together Loki knew how to translate the gestures; _something is wrong, I do not understand._

It made Loki sigh before he was lifting his hand to scratch through Fenrir’s fur. It encouraged the mightyena to come closer until he was standing right beside Loki, continuing to look up at him worriedly only at a much closer range. It prompted Loki to start speaking.

“The three of you do know that we won’t be remaining here?” Loki asked, looking between Fenrir and Loptr, who had lifted his head to watch them. “Tony is fixing my database and then we’re leaving. He and his pokémon might be fun to be around, but... that’s it. This isn’t permanent.”

Loptr gave another loud huff off breath before lowering his head back to the ground. Fenrir just placed a gently paw on Loki’s chest, looking at him with sad and worried eyes.

It made Loki blink, it also made him realise _why_ Fenrir was so acutely focused on him lately. “Fenrir, I’m _fine_ ,” he assured the mightyena. “There’s nothing wrong with me.”

Fenrir gave a disbelieving scoff and pressed his paw harder against Loki’s chest... over his, over his _heart_. 

_Oh dear, god_ , Loki thought before shaking his head at the pokémon. “Fenrir, you are _completely_ overreacting. I’ve known the man for four days.”

Fenrir was not swayed; he tapped his paw against Loki’s chest firmly, glaring at Loki as if to insist that his assessment was correct. Loki just thumped his head back against the bark. 

It made sense that Fenrir had been the one to jump to that conclusion. While Loki hadn’t had a lot of lovers, Fenrir had been around to meet each of them. The mightyena was also smart enough to notice the way that Loki reacted when he was around someone he was attracted to, let alone someone Loki liked as much as Tony. It wasn’t _love_ , not after four days, but he did _like_ Tony and god knew that was dangerous enough.

Letting out a low, slow breath, Loki looked back at Fenrir; he was staring at Loki with concerned eyes and a paw still resting on Loki’s breast. Bringing both hands to gently pat the mightyena’s fur, Loki held the pokémon’s gaze as he assured him, “Fenrir, I’m _fine_. I do like him, but you don’t need to worry about me. It’s not as dramatic as you’re imagining.”

Fenrir didn’t look completely convinced, but he removed his paw from Loki’s chest and lightly butted his forehead against Loki’s. Loki could only sigh and hope that Fenrir’s concern didn’t spread to the rest of his pokémon; the last thing he needed was the three of them thinking Tony was his 'chosen mate' and that he would be heartbroken by the time they left Mauville. 

Because while Loki did like Tony and while he did find himself interested in and flirting with the other man, Loki knew it wasn’t a situation built to last. He would be leaving soon and he couldn’t afford to make a serious move on Tony. Flirting and conversation was all well and good, but it couldn’t be anything more; it was just the way it had to be.

* * *

While Loki had planned to avoid Tony’s lab entirely that day, he eventually conceded to stopping by that afternoon on the way back to where they were camping as his pokémon’s longing looks had made it all but impossible to refuse.

When he stepped into the shop, the front room was empty but that wasn’t an uncommon occurrence as Tony had admitted that he rarely stepped out there unless he was called. 

Yggdrasil yipped happily and it was a startling short time later that Dum-e came rushing into the room. He all but tackled Yggdrasil to the ground and, despite the pokémon having far less strength than Yggdrasil, she fell back against the floor, letting the linoone cuddle and ‘pin’ her.

Loptr just stalked forward, his eyes continually scanning the ceiling as if waiting to see if Friday would jump down on him (it was her favourite trick to play, and he’d quickly learned to be more wary of ceilings than corners).

Fenrir was by Loki’s side, continuing to give him the same, worried stare that Loki was resolutely ignoring. It became easier when Jarvis floated out of the back room, followed by a smiling Tony. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming today,” Tony remarked. “Dum-e was getting quiet inconsolable being without Yggdrasil.”

 _He will have to grow used to it when we are no longer here_ , Loki thought but couldn’t bring himself to say.

“She was missing him too,” Loki said instead. “While walking through Mauville she collected all manner of gifts for him.”

Following up the words, Loki placed the small bag of items on the ground for Yggdrasil to reach into and present her trophies to Dum-e when she was ready. Tony was just leaning an elbow on the counter and looking at the two playing pokémon fondly. “She’s spoiling him. He’s going to expect presents every day now.”

Loki chuckled softly before making his way over to the counter. “How has the database been coming?”

“Good,” Tony answered cheerfully, his smile brightening as he looked at Loki. “I’ve replaced the screen and while there is still an issue with the power source, I’m working on that.” His smile almost seemed to falter, but Loki was certain that he must have imagined it. “I should still hit my deadline.”

“Excellent,” Loki answered, ignoring the unhappy twist to his stomach. “Did you have any more questions about the database?”

Tony shook his head. “No, I think I’ve got it all, and heh,” he smiled sheepishly, “knowing us, we’d only get distracted anyway.”

 _Oh, yes, we would_ , Loki could readily admit. He was not prone to distraction by nature, but around Tony? He’d learnt it was impossible to stay focused with just one glance into those bright brown eyes. 

Reason and logic didn’t stand much of chance when Tony was smiling at him; Loki could tell himself a hundred times that he couldn’t afford attachments or flings, but put him directly in front of Tony and all he wanted to do was lean closer, talk longer and forget all about repair deadlines and leaving Mauville City.

 _It’s been less than an hour_ , he bemoaned himself. _You were resolved against him forty minutes ago, stay strong!_ It was why Loki had to stay the hell away from the lab until he was collecting his finished database. Their pokémon couldn’t afford to grow any more attached, and neither could they. _It was a bad idea coming here._

Loki planned to quickly reverse it, refusing to be swayed by his pokémon’s wide eyes and pouting features. He smiled at Tony tightly, his voice firm. “Then I’ll leave you to your work.”

He pushed away from the counter, ignoring the way Tony scrambled into a standing position, ignoring the way his expression looking torn, unhappy, protesting-

-but a sudden, _loud_ crack of thunder made both men flinch as the lights flickered dangerously. They both looked out the window at a quickly darkening, black, angry sky. Lightning streaked across the sky in a glorious fork and an instant later the thick clouds abruptly burst and an almighty torrent of rain began to pour down.

“Shit, that’s a sudden storm,” Tony murmured, staring at the sky with wide, shocked eyes. “Someone’s pokémon is in a bad mood.”

Loki slowly turned his head to look at Loptr, suspicion narrowing his eyes, but Loptr was sitting beside Friday, his eyes wide and innocent. _Did someone create a disastrous weather event? Certainly not me._

“I hope you enjoy walking through the _rain_ to our _tent_ , Loptr,” Loki all but growled at him, infuriated by his meddling pokémon.

“Woah, wait,” Tony remarked, and Loki wasn’t relishing explaining Loptr’s mischievious manipulation of the weather just so he could get his own way. “I’m not letting you and your pokémon walk out in a storm like that. You’re staying here.”

“What?” Loki asked, his frustration momentarily fading as he jerked his head to stare at the engineer with wide eyes “No. I couldn’t do that. ” He shook his head. “I’m sure it will pass quickly enough for us to walk back in it.”

The rumble of thunder and worsening downpour only seemed to contradict Loki’s words, and it made Tony raise his eyebrows pointedly. 

“Uh huh,” Tony remarked. “Well, at least stay until it gets a bit less torrential.” His eyes flicked to Yggdrasil and they softened with fondness and concern. “We both know she wouldn’t do well out there.”

Loki couldn’t stop the way he glanced over at her; the only worry she showed about the rain was in the faint downturn to her ears at each thunderclap as well as constant, uneasy flickering of her tails. She wasn’t afraid of the noise, but like most fire pokémon she had an instinctive trepidation about water. Dum-e was already by her side, abandoning his gifts as he nudged at and attempted to comfort her.

Loki knew he couldn’t refuse the offer; he wasn’t about to do anything to jeopardise Yggdrasil. Tony seemed to realise it too as he announced, “Alright then. If you want to come back into the lab, I can show you the progress I’ve made?”

“Oh?” Loki asked, instantly intrigued as a smile curled his lips despite his best efforts. He was also reminded of the engineer’s earlier words and his question was laced with both fondness and resignation: “So we can become distracted again?”

“Well, what else are we going to do during a storm,” Tony told him, winking cheekily at Loki. “I think we can handle another conversation or two.”

 _I could handle even more than that with you_ , Loki thought wishing he could rub his hands over his face. _That is entirely the problem._

* * *

Tony had to admit, he was panicking... well, okay, maybe not _panicking_ , but he did feel nerves and anticipation fighting for dominance inside him.

Loki was staying.

And okay, maybe it wasn’t by choice and it was more ‘ _trapped in the house with him_ ’ but he was still _staying_. Because while the researcher might think it would be for a few hours, Tony had his doubts. Loki had implied that Loptr had been the one to cause the storm, and if that was true, then Tony couldn’t see the absol holding back; if Tony was any judge, this storm was going to rage all night.

And _that_ had Tony nervous. And excited. And hopeful.

He’d been disappointed when Loki hadn’t shown up for their daily chats, but not as much as Dum-e who had spent almost the entire day waiting by the front counter, hoping to see Yggdrasil. Friday had also been unhappy; her pout growing deeper with every hour that Loptr wasn’t around to play with.

Jarvis had just floated around Tony’s head, listening to him mutter and rant about the devices he was fixing... and not making a sound when some of those rambles started focusing more specifically on Loki and where he was and why he wasn’t here and how Tony already _missed him_. Because damn it, _why_ did it have to be a guy who was passing through who captivated Tony so completely? Why couldn’t it be a nurse in the Pokémon Centre or someone who worked at the Pokémon Day Care up the road? Why did it have to be a field researcher with as much interest in settling down in a town as he did battling pokémon?

Tony had almost thumped his head against his workbench numerous times over the last few days. He didn’t get captivated by people often, but when he did, he tended to fall hook, line and sinker. It was why he could feel nothing but gratitude for Loptr’s thunderstorm; Tony just wanted to get to know Loki even better - to see if he had anything resembling a chance with the researcher, or if he should just cut his losses and watch Loki leave Mauville behind him.

And _that_ was what had Tony nervous, because tonight was his chance to find out.

The first hour of the storm had been spent in the lab, talking about the database, what Loki had done in Mauville that day and pausing to watch their pokémon play in the front room - but as the rain continued to pour and the wind only howled even louder, Loki took to eyeing the windows with unease and distress. It made Tony realise something he should have been paying attention to earlier and he asked the other man with genuine concern, “Do you think your campsite’s okay?”

Loki barked out a small laugh. “Honestly, knowing Loptr, it’s probably been spared even a drop of rain.” 

Loki sighed, looking over at his absol. Loptr was currently having some kind of competition with Friday that involved a coin and balancing it on their nose before flicking it to the other pokémon. Loki sighed again and Tony glanced over at him. They were both leaning against the front counter and if Tony shifted only a little bit to the right, their arms would brush. 

“But he knows I won’t take Yggdrasil out in this weather,” Loki continued. “It means he gets what he wants.”

 _Which means you’ll just have to stay with me_ , the words were on the tip of Tony’s tongue, but he swallowed them down. He had the feeling that saying as much would prompt Loki to be stubborn and try to find a way to leave, even if it meant leaving Yggdrasil with Tony for the night. So Tony settled for something more neutral. “Well, it’s almost dinner time. Do you and your kids want to come upstairs and have something to eat with me? Maybe the storm will clear up by the time we’re done?”

Tony was honestly crossing his fingers behind his back that Loptr didn’t let the storm ease until at least breakfast, but that didn’t mean he was going to tell Loki as much. 

The other man looked like he was heavily debating his decision, a deep frown marring his brow as he chewed on his lower lip. He was glancing between the window and his pokémon--lingering on Fenrir who was watching them both intently--but in the end; he let out a soft breath and looked back at Tony. “Thank you, Tony, that would be nice. I’m sorry we’re being such an imposition.”

“ _Not_ an imposition,” Tony instantly argued, and before he could think better of it, he was admitting: “I like having you around.” Loki’s eyes widened slightly and Tony hurried to gesture around the room and cover for the slip. “You know, all of you; you, your pokémon, our conversations, your database. Erm.”

Realising he was rambling, Tony hurried to shut his mouth, but his words just made Loki let out a soft laugh. “Yes, I like spending time here too,” his eyes twinkled, “with you, and your pokémon, and our conversations, and my database.”

Tony rolled his eyes and couldn’t resist lightly shoving the other man’s arm. “Yeah, yeah. Hah, hah.”

But despite the tease, another voice in the back of Tony’s mind whispered: _then why didn’t you want to stay here with me?_

The thought made his good mood falter and Loki noticed and frowned before asking, concerned, “Tony?”

It was as good a time as any, wasn’t it? Trapped in a building and determined to try and figure out if what Tony thought was sparking to life between them was really there or not.

“Nothing. You just didn’t seem really keen about staying here. Or showing up today.” Tony gave a half-shrug, trying to sound casual and like the answer didn’t mean anything to him.

Loki’s looked instantly conflicted, his eyes dropping from Tony’s to stare at his hand as he tapped his fingers against the counter with agitation. Tony wasn’t a silent person by nature, but despite wanting to pester, he made himself stay quiet, letting Loki decide on his answer. 

He was rewarded when Loki softly admitted, “Our pokémon like each other a lot. I don’t want them to get attached when I’m only going to be here a few more days.”

 _Plans can change though, right?_ Tony’s mind whispered; a question he wasn’t in a position to pose.

“You’ve mentioned that you’re leaving after the database is fixed.” Tony licked his lips. “You never mentioned where you were going?”

Loki glanced up, looking surprised. “Oh, back to Meteor Caves, I suppose; finish my study on the zubats.”

“But you had no concrete plans?” Tony pressed, feeling hopeful.

Loki blinked, seeming confused by the turn of events. “Not... necessarily.”

“So you _could_ hang around a bit longer, you know, until our pokémon are a bit less fascinated with each other?” Holding Loki’s gaze, Tony was sure they both knew it wasn’t just pokémon he was talking about. “You mentioned wanting to explore the desert. I could lend you my goggles and Friday could go with you? She doesn’t mind the sands and I could look after your kids while you research.”

“I...” Loki stared at him for a long moment, blinking madly. “I... don’t know.”

“Something to consider, yeah?” Tony said, pushing away from the counter as awkwardness and nervousness warred within him. He hadn’t specially _asked_ Loki to stay, but he’d certainly implied it, certainly offered everything he could to get Loki to accept.

 _Why not just ask him out while you’re at?_ A part of him asked, almost sarcastically. _Hell, not like you didn’t just lay out your interest plain and god damn clear for him anyway._

Clearing his throat and resolutely _not_ asking Loki out--not yet at least, not when Loki hadn’t even agreed to hang around a little longer--he focused on anything but Loki while suggesting, “So, uh, I got some microwave pizzas; sound alright for dinner?”

There was a few moments of silence before Loki softly agreed, “It sounds fine.”

“Good, excellent, great,” Tony answered, nodding his head and trying not to nervously scratch his neck. He gave his attention to the pokémon instead, clapping his hands for attention and smiling tightly as they all looked up at him. “Hey, one and all: ready to head upstairs for something to eat?”

Tony got varying sounds of agreement and levels of excitement from the six of them before he was glancing back at Loki. The researcher had pushed away from the counter and was still watching Tony with unreadable eyes. It made Tony glance away before making a gesture with his hand for everyone to follow him as he stepped into the lab to start leading them upstairs. He could hear them all clambering behind him but it didn’t take long before he felt a shoulder brush against his own. 

It made Tony’s attention snap to the side, finding Loki as close to him as possible in the slightly narrow pathway through the lab. Loki looked both nervous and excited as he quietly asked, “Do you think you could make my database sandstorm proof?”

It took Tony a moment to understand exactly what was being implied, but the moment he did, Tony grinned wide enough to hurt his cheeks. “I absolutely can. Might take me a day or two more; not sure if I’ve got enough materials but it should be easy as hell.”

“A day or two shouldn’t hurt,” Loki told him with a small grin.

 _No, it shouldn’t_ , Tony thought, _not if you’re sticking around for a lot longer._

Granted, Loki hadn’t actually _said_ yes, but Tony could read between the lines and it bolstered him with new confidence. It also made him decide that if Loki was staying for longer than a week, then he was taking his chance.

One way or another tonight would be the night that Tony asked Loki out on a date.

* * *

Loki had never once considered it.

For all that Loki liked Tony and all their pokémon liked each other; Loki hadn’t even entertained the possibility of staying longer in the area. He might not have planned exactly where he would go, but Loki had always known that some new bit of wilderness would always be his next stop.

The last thing that Loki expected was for Tony to offer him his goggles, to offer Loki his _pokémon_ as a means of enticing him to stay in the area – because the idea _was_ enticing. Go-goggles were hard and expensive to come by and Loki had always worried about bringing his pokémon into a sandstorm, knowing how badly they would get buffeted by the winds. 

Tony had solved all of his problems in a single swoop while also concocting a way for their pokémon to be happy and for him and the engineer to spend more time together. It seemed almost impossibly perfect; he would explore the sands, he would have a place where he knew his pokémon would be looked after, he would be able to _return_ here and talk to Tony about what he’d discovered, knowing Tony would be a captivated audience.

_It means you could ask him to dinner. It means you could **date** him._

Because surely Loki hadn’t misconstrued the other man’s words? Surely Tony had implied a mutual interest he wanted to explore? And well, if he was potentially staying for a few weeks or months, what could be the harm in a few dates, a few kisses with a man as intelligent and handsome as Tony? It didn’t need to be anything serious; it could just be someone to spend evenings and days with when he wasn’t researching the desert pokémon. A fling for a few months. Surely that couldn't hurt? Surely that would get Tony out of his system and give their pokémon time to lose interest in each other? Surely that would be safer?

In which case, all Loki would need to do was wait for the right moment to see if Tony was interested.

But it was harder than Loki had assumed; gaining that moment. 

While the earlier tension had melted from the air and while Loki was more excited than discomforted about being locked indoors with the man during a storm; the preparation of dinner and feeding their pokémon took all of their available attention. Loki also had to admit to being distracted when he initially stepped into Tony’s living space.

The main living room had a long couch in the centre with a coffee table covered in magazines, books and electronics. There were also a number of rugs piled with pillows for easy sitting as well as a TV and stand that had numerous movies. The rest of the room was covered in knickknacks and paintings; all collections from Tony’s travels, some of which Loki remembered Tony telling him about. The windows would display lovely views of Mauville, Mt Chimney and the nearby area, but currently showed a stunning lightning show as the rain continued to pound against the house.

The entire place felt cosy and warm; it made Loki feel comfortable in a way few homes ever did. His pokémon seemed to agree as they explored happily with Tony’s pokémon close at their sides and guiding them around. Tony had moved straight to the kitchen and Loki had soon joined him. The kitchen was large, with plenty of bench space and well organised.

They worked together easily and as if they’d been doing so for years; Tony grabbed the bowls and food, popping the pizzas in an oven while Loki started preparing the meals for their pokémon. The pokémon all had different dietary needs that were easily explained and discussed. Jarvis was the only one who took care of himself, pressing himself against a device in the kitchen that Tony had created years ago in order to feed the pokémon all the electricity he needed. 

The conversation continued to flow with ease, so much so that Loki almost forgot that this was their first evening together. He almost forgot that this was a dinner that a storm had forced him to share. He almost forgot that this wasn’t a date at all.

When they took their seats it was on the cushions in front of the coffee table, their food and drinks spread out before them and the TV not even considered as Tony instantly asked him a question about his research the moment they were seated. It was all too easy to get swept away in discussion as they ate a warm meal while the rain poured down outside. Fenrir came to nap by Loki’s side, Yggdrasil and Dum-e curled up together on a cushion near the TV, Jarvis hovered overhead and Loptr and Friday continued their coin game not far from Tony’s right.

It felt like coming home.

The thought came to him all at once and was startling. It made Loki still as he found himself looking around the house at his pokémon and at the man beside him, feeling mystified and a little thrown. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed and Tony put down his drink to ask, “Loki? You okay?”

Loki stared at the other man; someone who he liked, someone who his _pokémon_ liked and who he felt comfortable enough to talk to about anything. He’d known the man four days; it wasn’t enough time to fall in love, but it sure as hell was enough time for Loki to realise that Tony was someone special.

“Did you mean what you said about lending me your goggles and letting me explore the desert with Friday?”

Tony blinked, momentarily shocked, but it passed quickly as he nodded, an almost shy smile curling his lips. “Yeah, of course I did, Loki.”

Loki bit his bottom lip for a moment before glancing down at Fenrir who was sleeping peacefully; who _trusted_ Tony when he trusted almost no one else. _Maybe you were right to worry about my heart_ , he thought ruefully at the mightyena before looking back at Tony. 

“Then thank you, Tony. I will stay around Mauville for a little while longer.”

Tony grinned, bright and wide. “Yeah? Awesome!” He almost seemed to be bouncing on the spot. “I’ll get your database sandstorm-proof in no time, and man, Friday’s going to love it. I don’t get to take her to the desert as often as she’d like. She’s going to have a ball.”

“So will I,” Loki told him. “I’ve wanted to research the pokémon there for quite a while.”

“Well, I look forward to hearing all about it,” Tony answered, and then, from one blink to the next, he was asking, “Maybe you can tell me about your progress over dinner?”

The words were simple, casual - but they were also something else entirely and Loki darted his eyes to Tony’s only to find them locked on his own; the meaning behind the words impossible to deny. 

Tony was asking him out on a date. 

The knowledge sent a thrill through Loki, his stomach fluttering, his heart racing and his grin impossible to keep from his lips even as he countered, “That could be a week away with my database still broken. How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?”

Tony blinked, but then he laughed; his smile was wide and dazzling. “I like that idea much better. You’ve got yourself a date.”

They both paused after Tony said it, putting it into words: _a date_. 

But it only made them smile with soft pleasure, their eyes averting to stare at their drinks rather than each other. Loki soon found his eyes travelling over to Loptr who was balancing the coin on his nose, intently focused on his competition with Friday and oblivious to what was going on.

 _Thank you, Loptr_ , Loki thought quietly. _I’m glad you created this storm._

* * *

Looking back on things in years to come, Tony would say that he owed his happiness to a broken database and a mischievous pokémon. Loki would roll his eyes and call him a fool, but privately, Loki would completely agree.

The storm itself had raged all night and while they had slept in separate rooms that night, their thoughts were never far away from the other man or the date they would share the following evening. Their breakfast the next morning had been a simple, casual affair and Tony had walked with Loki back to his camp (untouched by the weather, much like Loki had expected).

They had spent an hour or so together before Tony’s and his pokémon returned back home, leaving Loki to nervously explain the new situation to his excited pokémon before heading into Mauville to buy himself clothes that were more suitable for a dinner date.

The evening itself when it finally arrived was one of the best evenings of both man’s life. It was the easiest thing the other man had ever done. It was filled with laughter, smiles and hands nervously brushing each other. It was just like their days in Tony’s lab only with a sharper intensity, a crackling connection that neither man sought to fight or repress.

When they finally made their way back to Tony’s home hours later, it was to find six curious and eager pokémon who seemed just as happy as they were to see that things had gone well. It was both embarrassing and wonderful to experience and when they had parted for the night, it was after standing in the doorway and whispering goodnight. It was with three pokémon behind Loki and three pokémon behind Tony and their eyes only on each other as they leaned in close and kissed the way they’d both been thinking of since the moment they’d met. 

It was slow, it was sweet and it made both their hearts miss a beat.

And looking back on things years later, when they were happy, in love and living together, Tony would say that was the moment he knew Loki was the one for him. Loki would shake his head and kiss the top of his lover’s head fondly, but privately, he’d admit that for him, it was the night before when he realised he’d found a place to call home.

Their relationship still had its challenges, especially when their families were involved. 

There was the day when Tony’s father arrived, attempting to force Tony’s return to Stark Industries to be the heir he demanded. When Thor had became Pokémon Champion and he and Odin insisted Loki return to celebrate his crowning achievement.

But their relationship also had its marvels, like the way Tony accompanied Loki on his travels and became as invested and intrigued as Loki was in how pokémon lived in the wild. They soon spent half the year at their home, and the other half travelling through Hoenn; researching, inventing and falling asleep in each other’s arms with their pokémon around them.

They were happy, they were in love and together and with their kids, they had finally found their home. 

  
_~The End~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that's the end of my first pokémon au! But if you enjoyed it, don't fret! I have three other pokémon au's just waiting to post and the next one will be up next monday/sunday! Sooo for the coming weeks, you can consider that the STARSdidathing pokemon update day, lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> And if you click the "inspired by" links below you'll get some gorgeous artwork by NovaRain that she did for this :3 ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898254) by [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain)
  * [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898314) by [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain)




End file.
